


Aftermath

by qunnyv19



Series: Piece(s) of Hi(s)story [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harem, HarryPotterUniverse!AU, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Pairings, POV Third Person, Quidditch, Relationship(s), Romance, Tod, Truth or Dare, What Have I Done, but i love it, drunk, shitty - Freeform, swears a lot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hebat ketika sunyi adalah teriakan paling keras yang bisa Zoro dengar saat ini. — mainly ZoroTashigi; ZoroSanji; ZoroPerona</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Roronoa Zoro © (main), Tashigi, Sanji, Perona  
> Warning: HAREM HAREM HAREM HAREM HAREM!! Including SLASH. Hogwarts!AU or HarryPotterUniverse!AU. Super Crack. Pemakaian kata yang tidak terlalu baku. Use ‘kamu’ instead of ‘kau’. Drama. Harem. You’ve been warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

.

“Selamat ulang tahun!!”

Zoro masih terbuai dalam mimpinya. Tapi setelah dia membuka mata dan setengah sadar, mimpi itu juga ikut hilang setengahnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas untuk digerakkan. Dia tergoda untuk tidur sekali lagi, tapi ….

“Zoro, Zoro!” seseorang dengan suara cempreng memanggilnya tanpa henti. “Ayo bangun!! Quidditch dan ulang tahunmu!”

Quidditch! Zoro bangun, membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dan mendapati Tashigi dengan senyuman lebar sedang memegang seragam Quidditchnya. Hari ini 11 November. Pertandingan Quidditch yang pertama antar asrama. _Ulang tahunnya_.

Bagaimana Tashigi bisa tahu …?

“… kenapa kamu bisa masuk ke kamarku?”

Tashigi pura-pura membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah benar. Pipinya memanas. Dia sudah minta izin dengan Luffy tadi untuk masuk ke kamar mereka, dengan alasan ‘ingin membicarakan strategi Beater untuk terakhir kalinya’ dan ‘membangunkan si lumut’ tapi … dia juga ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Zoro.

“Tapi,” gumam Zoro, perlahan-lahan meraih kesadarannya, dia duduk dengan jantungnya yang hampir meledak, “Terima kasih. Kamu ingat.”

“Tentu, dong,” sahut Tashigi dengan pelan, ingin menyembunyikan letupan kesenangan yang bersarang di perutnya. Kemudian dia meletakkan satu set seragam Zoro di atas tubuh empunya. “Kalau kita memenangkan pertandingan hari ini, pesta di asrama bisa sekalian merayakan ulang tahunmu, kan.”

“Sebenarnya aku tidak mau dirayakan sih …” melihat tatapan Tashigi, yang menurut Zoro cukup mengerikan jika yang mengeluarkan adalah si gadis berkacamata, buru-buru dia mengganti kalimatnya, “… uh, yang penting kita menang Quidditch. Oke, sekarang aku mau mandi.”

Tapi Tashigi tidak bergeser dari tempatnya. Duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan posisi tubuh yang dekat dengan Zoro. Zoro menatapnya. Tashigi menatap balik, pipinya memanas lagi karena tidak pernah ditatap begitu lama. Kemudian dia mengerjap dan tersadar.

“O-oh. Iya. Kamu mau mandi. Benar. Aku akan keluar. Jangan lupakan semua strategi yang kita bicarakan bulan lalu, oke?”

Dengan itu, Tashigi bangkit berdiri dan tersandung sesuatu entah apa tapi cepat-cepat dia berlari keluar. Pintu kamar ditutup dengan kencang karena Tashigi terburu-buru.

Bulan lalu. Banyak yang terjadi dalam bulan lalu. Salah satunya adalah Zoro yang sudah menganggap Tashigi bukan hanya sekadar teman. Maksudnya … Zoro tahu dia harus memperhatikan Tashigi, tapi dia masih tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Seperti saat dia bersama Robin dulu.

Dia dan Robin merupakan sesuatu hal yang singkat dan banyak orang yang mudah melupakannya karena mereka bersama dalam jangka waktu satu bulan—atau lebih, atau kurang, entahlah, Zoro tak pernah mengingat detil. Dia dan Robin adalah sesuatu yang membuat Zoro lebih mengerti banyak hal, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka tidak bersama. Setelah sadar akan hal itu, sesuatu di dalam Zoro menorehkan suatu luka, tapi dia menerimanya dengan lapang. Begitu juga Robin, yang omong-omong, sudah jarang ada dalam pandangan Zoro. Ketika ada, mereka hanya saling tersenyum—Zoro menyeringai—dan berlalu begitu saja, seolah tak ada apa-apa.

Memang tak ada apa-apa.

Dan bulan lalu dia dan Kuina sudah berbicara. Ekspresi gadis itu lembut seperti biasa, namun matanya tak tahu kenapa, menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak pernah Zoro pahami. Tapi yang jelas Kuina sudah mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menjadi teman Zoro. Kalau Zoro ingin bercerita, ada Kuina.

Zoro menguap dan melihat satu stel pakaian tim Quidditchnya. Dia akan berganti pakaian, tapi nanti. Di ruang ganti. Tak tahu kenapa dia menjadi gugup karena takut kalah. _Nervous_.

Mengangkat bahu, Zoro pergi ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya.

.

Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi, pertama kali yang menyambutnya dengan tendangan di kaki adalah Sanji. Zoro melotot, namun Sanji hanya menyeringai dan menendang Zoro sekali lagi.

“Apa-apaan—“

“ _Kado_ ulangtahunmu.” Kemudian dia pergi ke kamar, mengambil entah apa, mungkin persediaan rokoknya habis. Tapi persediaannya tidak pernah habis, kalau dia tak salah ingat. Sambil menyumpah-nyumpah Sanji, Zoro memeriksa keadaan kakinya sebentar—yang untungnya Quidditch tidak memerlukan kaki, tapi terbang—lalu turun ke Ruang Rekreasi.

Di bawah, banyak yang berkasak-kusuk dan ada yang menyiapkan berbagai macam jenis dukungan untuk Gryffindor—yang hari ini melawan Slytherin—mulai dari spanduk sampai terompet yang bisa terus mengeluarkan bunyi Gryffindor hebat Slytherin payah. Di Ruang Rekreasi, anak-anak tim dikerubungi oleh anak-anak Gryffindor yang lain. Yang punya penggemar khusus seperti Tashigi—ya, Tashigi punya penggemar—diberikan ucapan _good luck_ dan diberi tepukan di pundak atau ada yang iseng mencium dahinya. Tashigi mengangguk dengan tersipu-sipu.

Entah kenapa pemandangan itu membuat Zoro tidak terlalu senang untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia _harus_ bergabung.

Saat Sanji sudah turun dengan rokok terselip di bibirnya, beberapa perempuan—dan adik kelas—mengerubungi Sanji dan mengucapkan selamat dan _wish_ lainnya semoga Sanji ini semoga Sanji itu, yang intinya mengharapkan kemenangan Gryffindor. Sanji menanggapi mereka satu per satu dengan kelembutan yang sama. Cih.

Bonney memperhatikan tatapan Zoro yang intens dan mendekat kepadanya, “Apa yang kamu lihat, Roronoa?”

Roronoa Zoro terlonjak karena Bonney tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. Tapi gadis itu memergokinya sedang memperhatikan Sanji … siapa peduli. Zoro hanya mendengus dan memberikan gumaman yang tak jelas isinya. Bonney menyeringai. “Bertambah tua ya, kamu?”

Kurang ajar, ingin Zoro berkata begitu, tapi ditahan mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika melihat Tashigi sedang melihat ke arahnya. Zoro tidak menjawab Bonney dan merapat pada anggota timnya. Kemudian Sanji ikut dengan mereka. Mereka mengadakan ritual—seperti pemain-pemain sepak bola Muggle, atau apalah itu, yang bolanya ditendang-tendang—dengan membungkukkan tubuh satu sama lain dan berteriak sekencang mungkin. Yah, mereka tidak mungkin melakukan itu di Aula Besar.

Tashigi memberi petuah sekali lagi dan anak-anak pergi ke kamar masing-masing, mengambil seragam, dan pergi ke ruang ganti.

Dalam perjalanannya, Zoro bertanya-tanya apa posisi Perona, adik kelas dengan rambut berwarna merah muda panjang dan bulu matanya lentik sekali.

Iya. Perona merupakan bocah Slytherin, salah satu ‘penggemar Zoro’ tapi Zoro tidak akan mengumumkan itu keras-keras. Suatu hari, saat percakapan _absurd_ mereka di Ruang Kebutuhan, seperti biasa, Perona berkata bahwa dia adalah salah satu pemain tim Quidditch Slytherin.

Zoro bertanya apa posisinya. Perona tak pernah mau menjawab.

Poinnya adalah, dia akan melawan Perona hari ini karena musuh Gryffindor adalah Slytherin. Setelah percakapan terakhirnya dengan Perona yang melibatkan urat—selalu begitu—dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa menyerang sapu Perona nanti. Posisi Beater memiliki banyak keuntungan, salah satunya adalah membalaskan dendam yang belum sempat dilakukan. Tapi dia juga tak punya dendam apa-apa dengan Perona. Apalagi Perona adalah seorang perempuan … masa dia menyakiti perempuan. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Sampai di ruang ganti, dia tidak menemui siapa-siapa. Yang lain memang lebih cepat menemukan ruang ganti daripada dirinya … tahu kan, dia mengalami buta arah yang akut. Mengangkat bahu—seperti biasa, acuh tak acuh—dia mulai menelanjangi tubuhnya.

Baru saja dia melepas kausnya, seseorang masuk dan menutup pintu ruang ganti tersebut. Dan ruangan itu sudah cukup sempit, jadi Zoro harap yang masuk itu _hanya_ satu orang.

Oh, memang hanya satu orang.

Satu orang yang merepotkan.

Zoro cuek saja dan meneruskan kegiatannya: membuka baju satu per satu dengan cepat, karena dia tidak mau lama-lama dengan maniak rokok dan wanita ini. Sanji sepertinya tak tahu bahwa ada Zoro di dalam ruangan dan dia mulai membuka baju.

… ternyata Sanji lebih cepat membuka baju di ruang ganti daripada kamar mandi. *****

Cepat-cepat Zoro mengurusi pakaiannya, dan setelah selesai, Zoro berdeham, membuat Sanji terlonjak kaget ketika dia ingin memakai celananya. Zoro menahan tawa dan Sanji memelototi Zoro dengan garang, hampir tak percaya bahwa ada orang di dalam sana.

“Kamu, Alis,” ujar Zoro dengan kasual, tangannya sudah berada di kenop pintu dan ingin mengayun pintu tersebut, “Ternyata lebih cepat ganti baju selain di kamar mandi, ya?” Mendapat pelototan sekali lagi, Zoro menyeringai dan buru-buru membuka pintu untuk keluar dari sana.

Perasannya tak keruan.

Sanji bersama dua rekannya—Gerald Host dan Joey Green—yang sesama Chaser, sering berlatih di lapangan dengan strategi dan cara mereka sendiri yang omong-omong sangat brilian, mereka cepat dan kerjasamanya bagus sekali. Tashigi sebagai Keeper sering berlatih bersama mereka. Itu merupakan latihan yang intens, anak-anak lain sukar mengalihkan pandangan sebab ketika Tashigi sudah beraksi, maka jarang ada bola yang akan masuk ke dalam tiga ‘gawang’ tersebut.

Seeker mereka, Loinna Quency, adalah yang terbaik yang mereka punya untuk saat ini. Tadinya Monkey D Luffy sudah mencukupi untuk Seeker—dia cepat, dan kalau dalam urusan Quidditch dia serius—hanya saja dia terlalu hiperaktif sampai-sampai perannya bisa melebihi Beater. Jadi tidak ada Luffy dalam tim Quidditch Gryffindor.

Sementara dia dan Bonney … _well_ , jangan berharap mereka sering berlatih. Terkadang bertemu muka di luar lapangan saja sering adu mulut— _adu mulut_ bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya—dan saat mereka di lapangan, yang mereka lakukan adalah saling menyerang.

… bukannya Zoro tega menyerang sih, hanya saja Bonney memang _tidak cocok_ untuk menjadi perempuan.

Jadi sebenarnya dia tak punya strategi yang terlalu bagus untuk pertandingan kali ini, kecuali berharap bahwa ada keajaiban dia dan Bonney bisa bekerja sama di lapangan.

Sampai di Aula Besar untuk makan, mengisi energi untuk pertandingan nanti, seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya mungil, agak gugup, malu-malu. Dia hanya mendorong-dorong panekuknya sambil menopang dagu dengan satu tangan. Sesekali tangannya yang lain mendorong kacamata ke atas, memastikan letaknya sudah benar.

“Tashigi,” Zoro memanggil, dan Tashigi benar-benar terkejut pisaunya hampir melayang ke arah Usopp yang duduk di hadapannya. Tashigi berbisik maaf pada Usopp lalu menoleh pada Zoro.

“… terima kasih sudah mengagetkanku dan hampir membunuh satu penyihir hari ini.”

“Sama-sama. Omong-omong,” ujar Zoro sambil mencomot ayamnya, “Kamu kan sudah biasa ikut pertandingan. Masih gugup?”

“Tidak, ini—“ Tashigi menatap piringnya dengan canggung, bahkan dia tidak berani melihat mata Zoro, “—pertama kalinya aku menjadi kapten. Tahun lalu Zack sudah lulus, dan dia memberikan jabatan kapten kepadaku. Aku hanya … yah, err, ini kesempatan pertamaku. Tahun lalu juga Gryffindor menang, kalau sampai tahun ini kalah, berarti aku tidak becus menjadi kapten.”

Zoro tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghibur orang, tapi dia mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

“Aku tahu kamu sudah berusaha yang terbaik,” Zoro berkata, makan makanannya dengan tenang walaupun hatinya juga tidak tenang, di dalam tubuhnya _dag dug dag dug_ yang bisa meledak kapan saja, “Dan yang dibutuhkan juga ada kerja sama tim. Bukan salahmu kalau Gryffindor kalah. Semua yang ada tim harus bertanggung jawab. Kan?”

Dengan kata-kata itu, Zoro berhasil membuat Tashigi terisak-isak. Zoro panik luar biasa. Dia sudah membuat Tashigi menangis … beberapa kali, yang tentu saja tak mau ia bahas sekarang. ******

Tapi Zoro benar-benar tidak tahu darimana kata-katanya yang membuat Tashigi menangis—dan tiba-tiba saja Tashigi memeluk Zoro, di hadapan banyak orang, di _Aula Besar_. Canggung, Zoro memeluk balik, dan tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk pundak Tashigi pelan. Buru-buru Tashigi melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan yang bisa diasumsikan Zoro sebagai ‘marah’.

“Um, terima kasih banyak,” Tashigi berkata cepat-cepat, dan menyamarkan rona di wajahnya dengan memotong-motong panekuknya, “Maksudku, kamu sudah memberiku … motivasi. Semacam itulah.”

Oh, jadi dia menangis bukan karena sedih? Itu membuat perasaan Zoro lebih baik. Tapi sebaiknya Tashigi jangan sering-sering memberikan pelukan seperti itu atau Zoro akan benar-benar meledak. Maksudnya, _benar-benar_ meledak, menjadi kepingan-kepingan tak berarti.

Selesai memelototi mereka yang masih memperhatikan Tashigi dan Zoro dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, Zoro melanjutkan makan sampai dia benar-benar merasa kenyang. Luffy yang ada di seberangnya terus berseru tentang Quidditch dan Snitch yang seharusnya menjadi bagian si pemuda bertopi jerami. Quency yang duduk dengan jarak lumayan dekat mendengus kencang-kencang, memastikan Luffy tahu bahwa Quency mendengarnya.

Masih banyak kekonyolan di meja Gryffindor yang tak mau Zoro jabarkan satu per satu detilnya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, begitu saja, permainan Quidditch antar asrama akan dimulai.

.

Ketika Zoro menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah dan mulai terbang, dia tahu dia ada dalam masalah.

Dia sering berlatih dengan orang yang kuantitasnya sedikit. Paling banyak hanya saat dia berlatih dengan tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Selain itu, dia lebih sering berlatih bersama Tashigi untuk memperbaiki terbangnya dan cara menentukan arah.

Sekarang … sangat ramai. Dua kali lipat dari tim Gryffindor. Dan pembawaannya sekarang lebih tegang. Pertama kali Bludger meluncur ke arahnya, Zoro langsung memukul Bludger tersebut tanpa tahu ke mana bola kasar itu menuju. Dia berbalik, melihat Bludger itu menubruk sapu seorang Slytherin dan dia hampir jungkir balik. Untungnya dia masih menjaga keseimbangan.

Zoro menyipitkan mata. Rekannya berada tak jauh dari tempat dia sedang berdiam diri. Ada seorang Chaser dari Slytherin, Zoro lupa namanya, sedang bergumul dengan Sanji di dekat Tashigi. Tepat ketika mata Tashigi teralihkan kepada Sanji karena mungkin dia khawatir, Chaser Slytherin yang Zoro-tak-mau-repot-repot-ingat-namanya berhasil merebut Quaffle dan melemparkannya ke salah satu gawang.

 _Shit_. Slytherin sudah mempermalukan Gryffindor pada tiga menit pertama. Geram, Zoro mencari-cari Bludger yang melayang dengan cepat dan dia mulai bergerak dengan sapunya. Bludger itu melesat di matanya tepat ketika dia mengayunkan pemukulnya. Bola tersebut melesat ke arah Seeker Slytherin yang sedang ingin mengejar Snitch. Pergerakannya melambat dan terhenti total lalu dia kehilangan jejak si Snitch.

Zoro menyeringai. Dia tahu siapa Seeker itu. Si Seeker berbalik dan kedua bola matanya yang besar menatap Zoro kesal. Rambut merah muda panjangnya berkibar nakal di punggung.

Perona. Dia menjabat sebagai Seeker, huh? Tidak buruk juga. Tubuhnya mungil dan pergerakannya cepat, matanya juga awas, jadi bukan keputusan yang salah kalau menjadikan Perona sebagai Seeker. Dan menurut Zoro, gerakannya yang tadi dengan menghentikan Perona oke juga.

Quency memberikan Zoro dua jempol ke atas dan segera mengejar Snitch ketika dia melihat benda itu berkilau di depannya. Perona menggerutu dan mengejar secepat yang dia bisa. Zoro fokus ke permainan yang lain lagi.

Tampaknya Bonney dan seorang Beater dari Slytherin sedang ribut karena mereka saling melempar Bludger ke sapu lawannya. Zoro menghela napas. Bonney bukannya fokus malah permainan, malah terjebak hal-hal remeh seperti ini ….

Tashigi tampaknya menjadi lebih gusar dan gerakannya tidak berhenti dari satu gawang ke gawang yang lain, dan dia sedikit resah. Benar, dia takut kalah. Dia takut kalau karena kepemimpinannya yang gagal, tim Gryffindor kalah setelah kapten sebelumnya menyerahkan jabatan tertinggi pada Tashigi.

Zoro berharap semoga Gryffindor menang.

Hal berikutnya yang menarik adalah melihat ketiga Chaser Gryffindor dengan pergerakan mereka yang kompak dan menyenangkan. Host, Green, dan Sanji membentuk formasi huruf V dan mengoper-oper bolanya dengan cepat sehingga lawan pun pusing melihat mereka. Zoro mengerjap, melihat Bludger dilontarkan kepada Green. Dengan cepat Zoro melesat dan melempar Bludger tersebut kepada Beater tim sebelah. Dia mengerang. Green berteriak sesuatu seperti _aaaa terima kasih_ dan Sanji menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Zoro.

Dia tak memperhatikan komentator sama sekali, makanya Zoro tersentak dan hampir terjungkal ketika dua Bludger bersamaan dilemparkan ke arahnya. Sigap, Zoro menukik ke bawah dan Bludger tersebut saling bertubrukan. Lalu Zoro mengernyit, memperhatikan dua Beater Slytherin yang menggerutu dan mengejar Bludger tersebut. Bonney lebih cepat, dia memukul satu Bludger ke arah Beater Slytherin yang gendut dan satu lagi dia pukul ke arah Zoro, bukan untuk menyerangnya, tapi untuk memberi kesempatan agar Zoro bisa membalas dendam, karena lemparan Bludger tersebut lebih lamban dan tidak mengincar sapu apalagi tubuh Zoro.

Ha! Beater vs Beater.

Zoro memukul Bludger tersebut sekuat tenaga ke Beater Slytherin yang lebih tinggi dan besar, lalu ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Quaffle yang sekarang semakin sering berpindah tangan. Bola tersebut di tangan Sanji dan Keeper Slytherin, yang mukanya licik dan giginya tongos, menyeringai. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin menyeringai karena Quaffle berhasil ditangani oleh Gryffindor, ‘kan? Pasti ada rencana lain … atau sesuatu ….

Setolol-tololnya Zoro, dia tidak akan termakan umpan mereka. Ini seperti taktik peperangan. Dengan mudah Zoro tahu apa maksud mereka. Bludger yang hampir melesat ke wajahnya segera ia pukul ke arah lain, bukan ke arah penyerang. Zoro bisa merasakan pelototan Bonney membor punggungnya.

“Roronoa!!” teriakan Bonney mungkin terdengar sampai tribun. Telinga Zoro ngilu. “Apa yang _kamu_ lakukan?!”

“INI JEBAKAN!” seru Zoro tak kalah kencang, dan Bludger yang mampir dia enyahkan lagi ke salah satu Chaser Slytherin yang malang, sapunya jungkir balik. “Jangan mau bermain-main dengan Beater Slytherin! Tujuan kita _mengganggu_ anggota lainnya, bukan Beater,” kalimat terakhir Zoro katakan dengan nyaris berbisik, tapi Bonney mengerti dari gerakan mulutnya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O dan dengan kalem dia mengganti posisi.

Bonney memukul Bludger kuat-kuat ke arah Perona, yang notabene adalah Seeker Slytherin yang masih kejar-kejaran dengan Quency. Perona mengernyit tatkala melihat Bludger meleset satu inci dari telinganya. Memekik kecil, dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh, jari-jarinya memegang gagang sapu erat-erat. Zoro mengangkat alis, tak tahu harus terhibur atau kasihan. Bonney menyeringai puas. Dia memang gila.

Ketika matanya teralih di antara Bludger-Bludger yang menyelip di sapu-sapu pemain, skor menunjukkan angka 70-110. 110 untuk Gryffindor. Bagus, dan yang Zoro perlu lakukan hanyalah memukul dua Bludger sialan itu supaya pemain Slytherin terganggu.

Satu Bludger mengenai sapunya. Zoro melihat si Beater tinggi besar melengkungkan bibirnya dengan sudut yang aneh—menyeringai tapi tak tampak demikian. Dia balas dendam, rupanya, tapi Zoro tak cukup bodoh untuk meladeni permainan Beater vs Beater, karena tujuannya adalah mengganggu pemain lain.

Ketika dia ingin memukul Bludger tersebut ke Keeper Slytherin, para penonton bersorak riang dan lapangan Quidditch menjadi luar biasa sibuk dan yang Zoro dengar adalah, “—dengan demikian Gryffindor berhasil—“ dan Zoro mengerjap, melihat Quency sedang memegangi Snitch erat-erat, senyumnya lebar sekali dan gigi-giginya berkilau di siang hari.

Refleks, Zoro melihat ke arah Tashigi. Tashigi tersenyum malu-malu dan matanya mengeluarkan air mata—dia menangis karena bahagia, Zoro tahu itu. Dia tidak gagal menjadi kapten. Kemudian semua tim Gryffindor mengerubungi Quency dan beberapa cowok yang sedang ingin mencari kesempatan—termasuk Sanji—mengangkat-angkat tubuh Quency dan mengabaikan sapu terbangnya.

Bonney melemparkan pemukulnya ke bawah, tidak peduli lagi, dan langsung bersorak-sorak seperti laki-laki, sementara Zoro dengan kalem duduk di sapu terbangnya, menunggu kapan mereka akan selesai seperti itu. Tashigi ingin menengahi mereka karena mereka harus segera turun, tapi ketika melihat Zoro yang ada di dekatnya, Tashigi menghampiri Zoro dengan tangan yang terulur di pundak.

“Hei, Zoro.”

Zoro menoleh. Sudah tak menangis lagi, tapi jelas pipinya memerah karena saking bahagianya dia ingin menangis lagi. “Sudah kubilang, kamu bukan kapten yang gagal.”

“Ya,” Tashigi berbisik, “Terima kasih.” Kemudian dia menghampiri anak-anak buahnya dan menyuruh mereka turun ke lapangan. Benar-benar turun, maksudnya. Zoro mengikuti jejak mereka dan turun ke lapangan, bersalaman dengan Sir Kaku, lalu mereka bubar ke Aula Besar, menikmati kemenangan mereka yang sempurna.

.

Saat di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor, dengan anak-anak tim yang belum berganti baju sama sekali, Tashigi menepuk tangannya dua kali supaya mendapatkan perhatian mereka semua.

“Kerja bagus, semuanya!” Tashigi berseru, dan semuanya bertepuk tangan dan segera saja beberapa orang saling berbicara secara bersamaan, bertanya jam berapa mereka akan melakukan pesta dan siapa saja yang akan patroli malam nanti lalu—

“Diam diam diam!” Tashigi melipat kedua tangan di dada. “Yang masih berbicara, akan kugantikan supaya tidak usah bermain di pertandingan berikutnya.” Whoa, oke, itu kejam, dan semuanya langsung berhenti. Gadis berkacamata tersebut tersenyum puas. “Bagus.”

Setelah keadaan benar-benar hening, Tashigi lanjut berbicara.

“Skor kita saat ini—“ dan Zoro tak terlalu memperhatikannya lagi. Sebab penilaian akhir untuk pertandingan Quidditch tak terlalu ia pahami, dan itu terlalu berbelit-belit, maksudnya, kenapa kalau menang sekarang, _tidak bisa_ langsung menang? Ada poin-poin segala dan Zoro benar-benar tak mengerti, jadi yang ia perhatikan adalah bagaimana cara Tashigi berbicara dan tangannya ikut bergerak lalu bagaimana suaranya menjadi begitu tegas ketika dia serius. Zoro teringat tangisan Tashigi diam-diam di dekat tiang, senyuman tipisnya dan pipinya yang memerah.

Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia. Harus. Fokus.

“… dan,” terdengar helaan napas dari Tashigi. Semua anggota tim (dan beberapa murid Gryffindor lain yang berada di Ruang Rekreasi) berharap-harap cemas mendengar keputusan final Tashigi. “Kuharap pestanya tidak berakhir terlalu malam.”

Ruang Rekreasi bersorak lagi, ribut sekali, dan Zoro mendengar Sanji mengatakan dia akan menyumbangkan makanan terbaik untuk hari ini. Bonney bersorak tentang makanan. Luffy, yang baru saja masuk, mendengar kata pesta dan bersorak keras-keras, membuat beberapa murid langsung mengutuknya, takut-takut ada guru yang mendengar, terutama profesor galak yang bernama Mihawk.

Ketika ingin keluar dari ruangan, Sanji menoleh pada Zoro. Zoro mengartikan itu sebagai isyarat dan dia mengangkat alis, menantang.

“Kamu harus mengeluarkan _senjata_ mu hari ini.”

Zoro bingung, “Senjata apa?”

“Senjata untuk pesta—untuk kita semua dan kebaikan _mu_ sendiri.”

Zoro mendengarnya sekali lagi dan rasanya kalimat itu ambigu. Maka dia tidak merespon. Sanji menyipitkan matanya dan menggeram, “Kamu itu bodoh sekali, ya?”

“Katakan saja maksudmu kenapa sih?”

“Fire Whiskey, tolol,” tukas Sanji, kelewat keras, membuat beberapa murid menoleh ke arah mereka. Untuk menanggapi hal tersebut, dengan cepat Sanji berkata, “Ya, benar sekali, teman-teman. Selama ini Zoro punya persediaan Fire Whiskey yang banyak dalam kopornya!” kemudian dia ngacir keluar.

Kurang ajar. Sekarang dia dikelilingi para murid dan ingin melihat seberapa banyak Fire Whiskey yang dimiliki Zoro. Ingatkan dia untuk mencekoki Sanji sebotol Fire Whiskey nanti.

“Hei hei hei.” Tashigi, dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dan gesit, menyelip di antara tubuh besar Zoro dan anak-anak lain yang berusaha mendorongnya. “Fire Whiskey untuk _nanti_ , oke?” Dan dengan kecepatan tak terduga, dia menarik tangan Zoro dan menyeretnya keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi. Sepertinya itu cukup efektif dan Zoro sudah tak merasakan dengung di telinganya.

“ _Thanks_ ,” gumam Zoro, dan Tashigi masih memegang tangannya. Barulah ia tersadar hal itu dan buru-buru dia melepaskannya, kedua tangan terletak di belakang punggung. Jadilah dia gadis pemalu seperti biasanya. Zoro menyesal telah berbicara.

Keadaan hening untuk sementara. Zoro dan Tashigi menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sepi. Tashigi tidak berniat untuk berbicara dengan Zoro dalam waktu dekat, tapi dia juga tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Zoro setiap dua menit sekali—bukannya Zoro menghitung menitnya, tapi dia punya intuisi—dan itu membuat Zoro tak nyaman. Oke, berarti misi penyelamatan Tashigi terhadap dirinya di Ruang Rekreasi tadi bukanlah suatu kebetulan.

“Kamu bermain dengan bagus tadi,” Tashigi memulai, pandangannya mengarah ke depan, dan Zoro berjalan di sampingnya. Zoro melengkungkan bibir. Senyum puas.

“Terima kasih lagi. Kamu juga.”

“Aku kebobolan di menit-menit pertama.” Dan Tashigi tertawa miris. “Kamu tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol. Kamu … seperti diincar oleh Beater-Beater mereka, kalau kulihat. Kamu berhasil mengganggu pemain yang lain dengan baik, terutama, uhm,” Tashigi berdeham, “Perona. Dia gagal menangkap Snitch dua kali karena kerjasama kamu dan Bonney.”

Zoro menggaruk-garuk lehernya. Dia tak terbiasa dipuji begitu berlebihan dengan orang yang sama, jadi bisa dikatakan sekarang dia malu. Dan mengatakan _terima kasih_ sekali lagi sepertinya terdengar konyol, jadi Zoro diam saja.

“Aku senang tim kita bisa menang,” Zoro berkata pada akhirnya, dan mereka sampai di lapangan Quidditch. Whoa. Bahkan setelah pertandingan, tanpa menyempatkan diri mengganti pakaian, kaki mereka pun berkata mereka harus ke lapangan Quidditch. Tanpa sadar Zoro sudah menumbuhkan rasa cintanya pada olahraga yang satu ini.

Tashigi berjalan menuju bangku penonton. Zoro mengikut. Lapangan Quidditch kosong, tak ada orang lagi karena semua murid sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing di dalam sana. Ketika duduk di deretan tengah, mereka menatap lapangan dengan penuh damba.

“Bagaimana rasanya pertandingan pertamamu?”

“… oke.”

“Oke saja?”

“Maksudku—oke, itu menakjubkan. Tapi kalau aku mengatakan hal itu terus-menerus akan terdengar berlebihan, jadi aku akan bilang ‘oke’ saja.”

Tashigi tertawa. Pipinya memerah, wajahnya menjadi lucu. Zoro melirik sekilas, tapi ia tahu Tashigi terhibur. Diam-diam dia mengukir senyum. _Senyum_ , bukan _seringai_.

“Zoro?”

“… ya?”

“Kita belum mandi dan ganti baju.”

“ _Kamu_ yang mengajakku ke sini, lho.”

Pipi Tashigi memerah lagi. Dia menoleh ke arah Zoro dan tersenyum dari mata ke mana. “Omong-omong, aku belum mengucapkan _wish_ nya untukmu.”

“ _Wish_ —oh.” Yeah, dia memang berulang tahun hari ini, dan Tashigi adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkannya. Zoro menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Tashigi.

Tashigi meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas telapak tangan Zoro yang kasar. Kemudian dia memejamkan mata, bibirnya mengucapkan doa-doa. Zoro tak tahu apa saja yang Tashigi sebutkan, tapi dia menangkap tiga kata terakhir— _dan semoga peka_. Sepertinya Zoro tahu apa yang dimaksud di sini. Tashigi menarik mundur tangannya.

Zoro menghela napas dalam-dalam. “Terima kasih.”

Tashigi membuat gestur tangan seolah-olah itu bukan masalah besar. “Ternyata kamu sering menyelundupkan alkohol ke Hogwarts, ya?”

“Err—“

“Mukamu memang bukan orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk menjadi penurut, sih.” Tashigi tersenyum, tapi Zoro tahu itu bukan kalimat yang menyindir. Nada Tashigi tenang dan malu-malu, seperti biasanya. “Bagaimana rasanya alkohol itu?”

“Kamu bisa mencobanya nanti malam saat pesta.”

“I—itu sangat menggoda,” tukas Tashigi, kali ini dia berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya. Tashigi memang polos, Zoro bertanya-tanya apakah Tashigi sering digoda laki-laki. Sepertinya sering … hanya saja begitulah. Tashigi terlalu inosen. “Tapi aku tidak mau melanggar aturan—aku masih di bawah tujuh belas tahun.”

Di Dunia Sihir, menjadi dewasa itu di saat usia tujuh belas tahun. Zoro sudah meminum Fire Whiskey dan _sake_ , minuman beralkohol dari Jepang yang sering diberikan ayahnya, saat usia sepuluh tahun. Iya, itu memang keajaiban. Dan menyeramkan.

Tashigi tidak perlu tahu informasi itu, tentu saja.

“Sekali-sekali kan tidak apa-apa.” Zoro memang sesat. “Lagi pula, kamu bisa merasakan bagaimana alkohol itu.”

“Hmm ….”

“Coba saja.” Zoro menyeringai lebar. “Dan … aku ingin mandi sekarang, kalau kamu tidak keberatan.”

“Oh, ya, silakan—maaf menahanmu lama-lama.”

“ _Berduaan_ di kesempatan yang jarang kamu sebut menahanku? Baik sekali kamu.” Dengan kata-kata seperti itu, Zoro meninggalkan Tashigi yang ekspresinya sudah tidak bisa ditebak lagi. Zoro melangkah menuju Ruang Rekreasi dan ke kamarnya, membersihkan diri juga satu stel baju yang membawa kemenangan hari ini.

.

Keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi setelah berganti menjadi pakaian yang lebih bersih, Zoro bertemu dengan kepala merah muda yang tertunduk. Jubah Slytherin.

Zoro menepuk pundaknya dan Perona mendongak—dengan tinggi yang sangat jauh dari Zoro—dan matanya sembap, bengkak, hidungnya merah. O-oh. Perona menatap Zoro, tapi bibirnya terkatup rapat. Zoro tak tahu harus berkata apa setelah Beater Gryffindor—termasuk dia—menjadikan Perona sebagai target utama pertandingan hari ini.

Akhirnya Perona membuka mulut, suaranya hampir tak terdengar, “Kenapa aku dijadikan target?”

“Hei—ini pertandingan, dan posisimu yang paling membahayakan kedua tim, kamu tahu kan, menjadi Seeker sudah pasti banyak risikonya—apa teman-teman timmu menyalahkanmu?”

Perona tidak menjawab, tapi dia juga tidak pergi dan tidak merespon sama sekali. Zoro menghela napas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya mereka harus berbicara di tempat yang lebih pribadi. Untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, ia tidak ingin berduaan dengan Perona menjadi gosip baru yang akan mencoreng nama (yang tidak) baiknya.

“Ikut aku,” Zoro menukas, dan dengan hati-hati ia menyelipkan jari-jari tangannya di tangan Perona—tangannya dingin—dan Zoro melangkahkan kaki (tujuannya) Ruang Kebutuhan. Semoga saja dia tidak nyasar, karena ini akan benar-benar memalukan.

Perona tahu tujuan Zoro dan, dengan perlahan-lahan—dan dari wajahnya, ia tampak enggan—melepaskan kaitan tangan Zoro dengannya lalu memimpin menuju Ruang Kebutuhan.

Zoro merasa tersinggung.

Perona menyadari hal itu dan berkata dengan santai, “Kamu itu kan sering tersesat. Aku hanya tidak ingin kita berputar-putar di Hogwarts tanpa tujuan.”

Itu benar-benar menyindirnya.

Dengan Perona yang memimpin, waktu yang dibutuhkan juga lebih singkat dibandingkan Zoro yang berputar-putar di kastil Hogwarts yang megah. Ketika bolak-balik tiga kali di depan Ruang Kebutuhan, dan Zoro mengikuti, mereka berada di dalam ruangan santai, banyak sofa empuk yang lebar dan besar serta bantal-bantal dan guling yang berserakan. Warna ruangan tersebut biru muda yang memberikan suasana menenangkan dan pendinginnya pas. Perona langsung mengempaskan tubuhnya di sofa terdekat, menyamankan dirinya dan memeluk salah satu bantal.

Perona benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Zoro duduk di sebelahnya. Ruangan ini benar-benar cocok untuk perempuan … suasananya sangatlah perempuan, membuat Zoro tidak nyaman. Tapi di sisi lain ruangan ini nyaman untuk berguling-guling atau sekadar bersantai dan tiduran saja. Dengan canggung, Zoro menaikkan kedua kakinya dan duduk menyilang, masih menunggu apakah Perona akan berbicara atau tidak.

Perona berbicara sesuatu namun terhalang bantalnya sehingga Zoro berteriak agak keras, “Apa?”

Bantal tersebut diletakkan dengan kasar di sebelahnya, dan Perona meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal itu, sehingga sekarang kepalanya berada di sebelah paha Zoro, namun dia tidak begitu peduli. Dia berkata keras-keras, tapi agak gemetar, “Aku gagal dalam pertandingan ketigaku,” katanya, dan itu membuat Zoro sedikit … entahlah, tergerak hatinya? “Slytherin kalah berturut-turut … mungkin karena aku yang tidak becus menjadi Seeker. Aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik tapi ….”

Dia tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Zoro tak menjawab. Dia tahu, di saat-saat seperti ini, Perona tak butuh hiburan. Dia hanya ingin ada orang yang mendengarkan keluhannya di saat yang lain tak bisa mendengarkan … terutama, karena anak-anak Slytherin _begitu_ semua. Perona mengoceh lagi. Masih tentang Quidditch. Kemudian dia menceritakan hidupnya. Di asrama yang begitu memuakkan.

Dan dia menangis. Yang Zoro lakukan adalah mengelus-elus kepalanya dan berharap—karena _berdoa_ tak pernah berada dalam kamusnya—supaya Perona berhenti menangis. Oke, menangis memang bagus untuk meluapkan emosinya tapi Zoro benar-benar tidak nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini.

“Perona,” Zoro memanggil, dan isakan Perona hampir tak terdengar. Perona mengusap wajahnya lalu melihat ke atas—ke wajah Zoro—sebentar.

“Ya?”

“Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kamu berhenti menangis?”

Tak ada respon yang berarti dari Perona, yang Zoro artikan sebagai, tidak ada yang bisa membuat Perona berhenti menangis. Zoro menghela napas. Dia adalah orang yang tidak peka, ingat? Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya mengerti apa yang terjadi, karena dia tidak peka. Tidak sensitif.

Yang terdengar adalah deru napas mereka di ruangan nyaman ini.

“Coba kamu cerita sesuatu,” pinta Perona. “Aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku.”

Memang Perona tingkahnya seperti anak kecil, batin Zoro berkata. Selain usianya lebih muda satu tahun, dia juga sering berbicara seadanya, polos, begitu saja. Polos yang berbeda dengan Tashigi, tentu saja. Tashigi masih bisa menutupi kata-katanya atau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sementara ada satu perempuan yang Zoro tahu adalah seorang yang manipulatif dan tidak bisa jujur. Nico Robin.

Tapi itu cerita lama dan Zoro tidak mau terus-terusan mengungkit Robin.

“Apa yang ingin kamu dengar?”

“Entahlah.” Perona mengangkat bahu, dia memeluk salah satu guling yang tergeletak di dekatnya erat-erat. Dia terlihat imut—dan Zoro buru-buru mengalihkan pikirannya. “Sesuatu yang menarik seperti … kisah cintamu?”

Zoro tersedak ludahnya sendiri. “A—apa?”

“Oh, ayolah~” kedua mata Perona kini berbinar-binar—bukan berkaca-kaca seperti tadi—dan mengerling nakal. “Sekali-sekali berbagi kan tidak masalah.”

“Tapi,” sanggah Zoro, “Aku memang tak punya apa-apa soal kisah cinta—“

Perona cemberut dan memainkan bantalnya. Dia berpikir seharusnya tadi dia meminta ruangan yang penuh boneka saja. Zoro menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, merasa tidak enak, tapi juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

“Oke, oke, jadi kisah cintaku … err—“ Zoro melihat ke langit-langit berwarna pastel yang lembut, “—err aku tidak pernah berpacaran …?”

Perona melonjak terbangun dan nyaris terjatuh dari sofa, untung saja sofa itu cukup lebar sehingga Perona bisa memegang sana-sini untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar melebihi kedua mata besarnya. Guling yang ada di pegangannya dicengkeram semakin erat. “Apa?”

Zoro tersenyum kecut. “Yeah.”

“Jadi kamu memang belum pernah berpacaran?”

Kalimat itu terdengar mencurigakan bahkan bagi Zoro sendiri. Apa itu maksudnya Perona pernah mendengar bahwa Zoro belum pernah berpacaran?

Melihat ekspresi Zoro, mata Perona berkilat-kilat senang. “Ya ampun, ternyata kamu sebegitu polosnya~” kemudian dia tertawa senang lalu terkikik-kikik yang membuat Zoro ngeri sendiri. Ini Perona, lho, adik kelas yang imut dan manis dan bukannya si _creepy_ Monet.

Bukannya begitu sih. Dia memang pemuda tak konsisten kalau soal perasaan. Hubungannya dan Robin bahkan tak berhasil karena mereka berdua terlalu mempertahankan ego. *******

Mungkin ada baiknya juga kalau suatu saat, ketika menemukan pilihannya yang tepat, dia akan mencoba memulai suatu hubungan … ke arah yang lebih baik, tentunya.

Perona kembali ke posisinya yang semula, berbaring dengan guling yang empuk di tangan. _Mood_ nya menjadi lebih baik karena pengakuan Zoro tadi. Kenapa, ya?

Melihat perubahan sikap Perona, rasanya Zoro tak menyesal karena telah mengakui ‘aib’nya tadi. Diam-diam dia berharap Perona bisa tidur dan menenangkan diri daripada mengoceh tak jelas lagi. Kemudian, seakan-akan ada yang mendengar permintaan selindungnya, Perona mulai memejamkan mata. Pegangannya pada guling sedikit mengendur. Dan atas dorongan yang tidak Zoro ketahui, dia mencium kening Perona.

Menganggap Perona seperti adiknya sendiri. Karena … dia tidak punya saudara.

Perona menyadari hal itu karena dia belum tidur, dan dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak ala remaja-remaja dan menjadi berlebihan. Dia berusaha untuk mengganggu pikirannya dari hal-hal tadi … seperti, dicium Roronoa Zoro.

Di kening.

Zoro bimbang apakah dia akan tetap di sini atau meninggalkan Perona sendiri, namun opsi kedua rasanya kurang sopan mengingat dia yang pertama kali berinisiatif untuk mengajak gadis kelas empat itu ke sini. Menghela napas dalam-dalam, Zoro memejamkan mata.

Dia mengangut karena hari ini lumayan melelahkan. Di dalam bayangannya, terdapat Tashigi sedang menangkap Quaffle yang menuju ke arahnya. Tim Gryffindor menang.

Samar-samar, entah Zoro bermimpi atau kenyataan, dia mendengar suara halus Perona, “Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun, Roronoa Zoro.”

Zoro benar-benar tertidur.

.

Ketika dia terbangun, Zoro terkejut menemui dirinya di tengah-tengah sofa besar dengan ruangan yang penuh warna pastel. Mengerjap sekali, ingatannya langsung meluncur. Perona. Di sebelahnya, Perona menggigit kukunya, kedua mata terpancang ke langit-langit, satu kaki membelit di antara guling. Sesekali dia melirik ke tangannya setelah selesai menggigitnya, memastikan kuku itu ter’potong’ dengan benar, lalu melamun lagi.

Itu pemandangan yang lucu dan Zoro sanggup menahan tawa, sehingga yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah sesuatu yang serupa dengan dengusan. Sudut bibir Perona berkedut dan matanya menatap liar pada Zoro, telunjuk kanannya menunjuk dengan tilikan menuduh. “Kamu sudah bangun dari tadi?”

“Hm, baru.”

“Bohong!” Perona menjerit, sontak dia langsung terbangun. “Kamu pasti lihat hal-hal yang kulakukan tadi, ‘kan?”

“Eng,” Zoro bingung apa yang harus dia jawab, karena setahunya dari tadi Perona hanya menggigit kuku dan sering kali bolak-balik untuk melihat hasilnya, “Kamu sedang _menggigiti_ kuku?”

Perona membeku, “Itu saja?”

“… memang itu saja kan?”

Entah Zoro yang salah lihat atau apa, Perona menghela napas lega dan berbalik, memunggungi Zoro. Zoro mengangkat alis tapi tak berkomentar apa-apa.

“Kamu balik saja ke asramamu,” kata Perona, kemudian memainkan bantal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya. Mencibir, dia melanjutkan, “Nanti ada yang kangen.”

“Oh, memang banyak yang kangen,” ucap Zoro dengan nada acuh tak acuh, tanpa sadar kalau yang ia ucapkan itu benar, walaupun dia sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk menggoda Perona. “Yang di asrama lain juga ada.”

“ _Tentu saja_ ,” Perona mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti desisan, lalu melempar bantal itu tepat ke wajah Zoro. Sial, dia kurang tangkas untuk hal itu sehingga bantal tersebut menempel di wajahnya. Mendecih, Zoro melempar bantal itu ke belakangnya, dan terdengar bunyi halus bantal yang jatuh di atas karpet.

Dan ketika Zoro menoleh untuk melihat keadaan bantal malang itu, Perona menjawilnya sekali dan berkata dia akan kembali ke asramanya. Zoro segera berdiri untuk menyusul Perona. Ketika mereka keluar dari Ruang Kebutuhan, sisa-sisa tentang keberadaan mereka di sana sudah tak ada lagi. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu di Ruang Kebutuhan dalam ketidak sengajaan.

.

Katanya, pesta mala mini akan menjadi luar biasa.

Dimulai dari anak-anak yang sudah menyulap Ruang Rekreasi menjadi ruangan meriah penuh kertas warna-warni dan bantal-bantal empuk untuk perang setelah makan malam, Sanji yang dengan percaya diri berkata bahwa makanan malam hari ini akan luar biasa lezat, dan gosip bahwa Zoro akan mengeluarkan berbotol-botol persediaan Fire Whiskeynya … yah, itu memang benar, dan Zoro akan merelakannya.

Toh, dia ulang tahun hari ini. Dia teringat kata-kata Tashigi bahwa kalau tim Quidditch Gryffindor hari ini menang, maka dia bisa sekalian merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Selepas melihat keadaan  Ruang Rekreasi sebentar, Zoro berkeliaran sebelum jam malam karena dia ingin melihat hasilnya nanti, kalau sudah selesai, bagaimana Ruang Rekreasi itu ditata. Bahkan Tashigi ikut membantu, padahal dia bukan tipe siswi yang suka melanggar aturan. Kedua Prefek Gryffindor, anak kelas enam, tidak ikut membantu tapi juga tidak melarang mereka.

Ketika dia menuruni tangga, dia bertemu dengan Nico Robin. Robin awalnya terkejut, bahkan tak sempat memasang senyum seperti biasanya ketika dia bertemu dengan Zoro. Kemudian seakan tersadar, dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Zoro menjabatnya.

Robin tersenyum senang, “Selamat ulang tahun, Zoro.” Dan dia mengucapkan harapan-harapan agar terkabul dalam kehidupan Zoro nanti. Jadi Robin juga ingat. Kebanyakan dari mereka ingat. Bahkan Zoro tak yakin dia mengingat ulang tahun mereka satu per satu. Kalau tidak salah Robin bulan Februari ….

“Ya, pokoknya begitu.” Dia bersandar di pegangan tangga, Zoro khawatir kalau pegangan tersebut tiba-tiba lepas seperti tangga Hogwarts pada umumnya. Robin masih melengkungkan senyum, tak bosan-bosannya memandangi Zoro. “Seandainya bisa seperti dulu, ya?”

Perut Zoro terasa diremas-remas oleh sesuatu. “Apa?”

Orang idiot yang mendengar kata-kata Robin pun pasti tahu apa maksudnya, hanya saja pastilah Zoro lebih idiot daripada orang yang biasanya, maka Robin tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Zoro merasa risi ditertawakan, apalagi yang melakukannya adalah Nico Robin.

“Polos seperti biasanya, ya, Zoro? Atau pura-pura polos?”

“Tidak—“ ujar Zoro, merasa penasaran apa _maksud_ di balik kata-kata Robin, “Tapi, omong-omong, terima kasih sudah mengingat ulang tahunku.”

“Memangnya siapa yang tidak ingat?” Robin membalas dengan gayanya yang elegan. “Selamat juga atas kemenanganmu di pertandingan tadi, Zoro. Fantastik sekali rasanya melihat kamu menyerang sapu-sapu tak berdosa seperti itu—tapi memang keren.” Pujian dari Robin membuat perasaan Zoro naik turun lagi. Robin memang paling pintar memainkan perasaan orang, _and yet_ orang-orang sering bilang bahwa Zoro adalah si brengsek yang suka memainkan orang lain.

Zoro mengangkat bahu. Robin sepertinya tak berniat untuk memperpanjang penjelasannya soal kalimatnya yang penuh dengan makna tadi, _senadainya bisa seperti dulu, ya?_ dan sebenarnya Zoro berharap bisa lebih sering mendengar kata-kata seperti itu.

… dia tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, ‘kan? Tentu saja hal itu hanya dia simpan sendiri dalam otaknya. Sementara Nico Robin sibuk dengan senyuman dan wajahnya yang penuh ekspresi palsu, Zoro memikirkan cara untuk mengeluarkan diri dari situasi sulit ini. Rasanya canggung untuk berbicara dengan Nico Robin setelah … sekian lama.

Melihat wajah Zoro yang penuh kerutan di dahi, Robin tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, kikuk setelah sekian lama tak bersua, tapi juga tidak enak kalau pura-pura lupa dengan hari lahir si pemuda berambut hijau. Maka Robin membuat alasan terlebih dahulu dan menaiki tangga dengan perlahan, anggun seperti biasa, meninggalkan Zoro yang tersenyum lega.

Bukannya dia ingin mengusir Robin … hanya saja, benar-benar aneh.

Tapi Robin bukan mantannya.

… ‘kan?

Zoro menyusuri koridor-koridor, beberapa murid yang ia kenal (atau yang sempat ia kenal, atau tak pernah kenal tapi mereka kenal Zoro) mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun dan Zoro mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih, mengitari Hogwarts sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya jam malam tiba. Dan inilah di saat-saat yang menentukan sebab akibat kehidupan Zoro di Hogwarts nanti, sebab pesta itu yang mengubah (sebagian kecil) diri Zoro.

.

“Kapan acara minum-minumnya!?” Pembukaan itu dicetuskan oleh Bonney, salah satu perempuan yang tingkahnya mirip laki-laki dengan posisi duduk yang jantan. Yang lain bersorak dengan senang, mendukung kata-kata Bonney. Prefek segera pergi dari Ruang Rekreasi dan pergi ke kamar, menutup diri dari keramaian, entah harus merasa bersalah atau malu atau bahagia karena membiarkan pesta liar ini terjadi.

Beberapa murid menenangkan yang ribut dan mulai mengusulkan acara-acara seru. Setelah Sanji datang dengan gayanya ala seorang _waiter_ (membawa banyak piring sekaligus di kedua tangannya tanpa terjatuh, seperti gaya akrobat) Ruang Rekreasi menjadi lebih ramai lagi. Zoro tak mau memikirkan apa reaksi Profesor Shanks ketika melihat murid-murid mereka menjadi seperti ini liarnya.

Dan Zoro mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong hitam yang ada di sebelahnya: berbotol-botol Fire Whiskey, masih penuh, berkilau di depan anak-anak yang masih polos atau pun bejat. Sebelum ada yang sempat mengambilnya, Zoro menahan tangan tersebut dan mengumumkan minuman ini untuk malam nanti, agar lebih seru.

Diam-diam Tashigi tersenyum di sudut. Zoro benar-benar mengeluarkan minuman keras itu.

Seseorang naik ke mimbar—yang sudah disulap dari berbagai macam bahan yang Zoro bahkan tak tahu—mengatakan ini untuk merayakan Quidditch, musim dingin yang akan datang ( _ini sangat mengada-ada_ , Zoro tahu) dan juga ulang tahun seorang pemain Beater Quidditch. Satu bantal tepat nemplok di wajahnya, dan semua orang tertawa-tawa. Zoro tak tahu harus senang, kesal, atau balas melempar bantal tersebut. Semua orang ceria lagi.

Makanan dibagikan, dan dengan sihir makanan itu beterbangan di udara, mengitari siapa saja yang belum mendapatkan bagian atau ingin mendapatkan bagian atau ingin mendapatkan tambahan. Zoro termasuk orang yang ingin mendapat tambahan karena dia lapar. Dia menyiapkan satu botol _sake_ , khas muggle Jepang, untuk dirinya sendiri dan itu merupakan favoritnya selain Fire Whiskey. Ketika dia memakan steik dengan semangat membara, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Zoro melihat Tashigi sedang mengambil bagiannya dari piring yang melayang.

“Halo,” sapa Tashigi, dan itu membutuhkan keberanian yang besar, Zoro tahu itu, sebab Tashigi bukan orang yang dengan mudah menyapa orang lain di tengah keramaian. Gryffindor ribut sekali, Zoro harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin berbicara. Zoro hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya penuh oleh makanan.

Tashigi memakan makanannya dengan semangat yang serupa, namun tidak begitu gigih seperti Zoro. Dia melirik ke arah Bonney dan Luffy yang sedang adu makan. Orang-orang mengerubungi mereka. Tashigi mencolek tangan Zoro dan Zoro menoleh, melihat kedua orang itu sudah menghabiskan masing-masing lima setengah piring. Piring-piring kosong diletakkan di sebelah kanan untuk Luffy dan sebelah kiri untuk Bonney. Di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat makanan-makanan khusus untuk mereka.

“Taruhan-taruhan! Yang mau ikut, taruh Galleon kalian di sini! Hubungi aku—ya, untuk siapa? Jewelry Bonney—oke, tercatat! Yang lain?”

Zoro bergidik ngeri jika memang Bonney yang menang. Maksudnya, oke, dia gila makan, tapi setidaknya Luffy laki-laki … dan perutnya memang _karet_ , benar-benar karet, jadi … Zoro mengangkat tangannya, tidak tahu siapa yang akan menang dalam pertandingan ini.

“Menurutmu siapa?” tanya Zoro setelah berhasil menelan makanannya. Dia baru menambah satu porsi, kok. Luffy sudah meraih untuk piring keenamnya dan Bonney hampir selesai dengan piring kelima. Whoa whoa whoa. Tashigi tersenyum geli melihat mereka dan pendukung masing-masing individu berdiri di sisi mereka.

“Ngg … mungkin seri?” Tashigi menyahut ragu-ragu tatkala dengan rakus Bonney meraih dua piring untuk bagiannya. Luffy menyeringai, hampir selesai dengan piring keenamnya. Oke, ini benar-benar mengerikan … dan kenapa makanan dari Sanji tak habis-habisnya?!

Seolah-olah bisa mendengar protes Zoro, Sanji muncul di sebelah kiri Zoro. “Aku memang memasak banyak hari ini, Kepala Lumut … untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada pertandingan seperti ini, dan _memang benar-benar ada_. Luar biasa.”

Zoro menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. “Oh, tentu. Kamu kan hebat sekali ya.”

Sanji tidak menanggapi komentar sarkastik tersebut dan berjalan ke tempat lain, menggoda perempuan-perempuan yang memang ingin digoda oleh Sanji. Zoro melepaskan pandangannya dari si calon koki berambut pirang dan melihat pertandingan seru di depannya.

Bonney menyamakan konten piring keenam dan ketujuhnya. Luffy meraih piring ketujuh. Kalau memang benar-benar seri …

“Hei,” Zoro memanggil si bandar yang mengajukan taruhan ini. Anak laki-laki Gryffindor kelas enam dengan tampang sengak dan bintik-bintik yang menyebar di wajah. “Aku ikut. Seri.”

Si-wajah-sengak mendengus, tapi akhirnya dia menerima Galleon yang diterima Zoro dan mencatat namanya. Tashigi menatap Zoro tak percaya. “Kamu percaya omonganku atau memang—“

“Kalau aku menang, akan kuberikan untukmu,” kata Zoro, “Tapi kalau aku kalah, aku yang menanggung. Oke?”

Tashigi mengerjap tak percaya. “Tak mungkin,” sahutnya grogi, memperhatikan Bonney mulai teler di piring kesembilan dan Luffy mengernyit jijik ketika melihat sayuran menyempil di piringnya. Sanji melihat hal itu, berteriak hal-hal seperti, _semua makanan memerlukan gizi yang seimbang, tahu_!

Bonney mengangkat tangannya di piring kesebelas yang sudah tandas dan Luffy mendorong-dorong piring keduabelas menjauh darinya.

“SERI?!”

“YANG BENAR SAJA! Kukira si Luffy ini monster!”

“Bonney perangainya mirip laki-laki!!”

“Seri …?!”

“Ha! Tidak ada yang menang—“

“Ada yang menang,” sahut si wajah sengak dengan masam, “Roronoa Zoro.”

Semua orang menoleh tak percaya pada Zoro yang nyengir lebar. Bonney dan Luffy mengelus-elus perut mereka dan kepala terkulai ke samping, tiba-tiba mengantuk.

Ketika Zoro menerima hasil taruhannya, dia menyerahkan semuanya kepada Tashigi, sesuai janjinya kepada gadis itu. Tashigi membelalak. “Hei, hei, ini kan hasil nekatmu itu—“

“Tapi kamu yang bilang duluan,” Zoro bersikeras, tak mau mengalah, koin-koin emas bersinar ditimpa cahaya temaram dari tungku perapian. “Dan aku sudah bilang kalau aku menang, hasilnya aku berikan kepadamu.”

“Mm, oke.” Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Tashigi mengambil Galleon-Galleon tersebut dari tangan Zoro, dan Zoro menyeringai puas. Tapi kemudian Tashigi berucap, “Karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, ini hadiahku untukmu.” Dan dia memberikan lagi Galleon itu kepada Zoro.

… oke. Strategi yang cukup licik.

Tashigi tersenyum lebar dan Zoro menanggapinya dengan nyaris tak bersuara, memasukkan koin hasil taruhannya ke dalam jubah. Pesta kembali berlanjut. Ketika jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas empat puluh, anak-anak kelas satu, dua, tiga dan empat mulai masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Kakak kelas yang ingin fokus pada ujian juga masuk ke kamar, begitu juga anak kelas lima yang ingin belajar OWL. Di Ruang Rekreasi didominasi oleh sisa kelas lima dan kelas enam.

Termasuk Zoro.

Anak kelas enam berseru senang, “Fire Whiskey!” Dan gelas-gelas bermunculan, Fire Whiskey diedarkan. Tashigi menuangkan sedikit ke gelasnya, masih malu-malu, dan mulai meneguk.

“Ugh.”

“Bagaimana?” tanya Zoro yang baru saja ingin menuangkan _sake_ nya. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau itu _sake_. Dan entah kenapa tubuhnya lebih bisa menolerir _sake_ daripada Fire Whiskey. Beberapa anak sudah tumbang dan mengoceh setelah beberapa kali meneguk Fire Whiskey … namanya juga _Fire Whiskey_ , kalau tidak mematikan ya bukan itu namanya.

“Kenapa kamu bisa suka sama benda ini, sih?” gerung Tashigi dengan wajah memelas dan melihat gelas di tangannya dengan mata yang bingung. “Maksudku, minuman ini.”

Gila, satu teguk saja Tashigi sudah melantur.

“… aku suka alkohol, sama seperti si Alis Keriting maniak dengan rokok.”

“Tapi alkohol tidak baik untuk tubuhmu … sudah berapa lama kamu sering minum?”

Zoro tak akan menjawab saat usia sepuluh tahun, kan. Dia mendiamkan saja pertanyaan Tashigi dan melihat sekeliling. Seolah tak cukup ribut, Bonney sudah bangun dari kesadarannya—dan dari matanya yang melirik Sanji, Bonney tahu dia meminta makanan lagi—berteriak, lebih keras dari suara siapa pun yang ada di Ruang Rekreasi. “AYO KITA MAIN TRUTH OR DARE.”

“OOOOOW.” Semua orang mengerang setuju, _tidak_ termasuk Zoro. Alkohol dijadikan sebagai sarana permainan ini, rupanya. Tak ada yang membantah ketika Bonney memerintah mereka semua duduk membentuk lingkaran. Kebanyakan anak Gryffindor sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing atau terlalu teler di sudut-sudut ruangan, sehingga lingkaran mereka tak terlalu banyak penghuninya … tapi _cukup_ banyak. Zoro membayangkan hal-hal apa yang akan terjadi dalam permainan ini.

Tashigi hampir melepas kacamatanya dan mengeluh dengan suara keras-keras kenapa pandangannya menjadi buram padahal _minus_ nya tidak bertambah. Zoro menghela napasnya dan menarik Tashigi—agak sedikit memaksa—untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran ‘setan’ Truth or Dare usulan Bonney. Bonney menjadi pemimpin, mengambil salah satu botol Fire Whiskey yang sudah kosong, dan menaruhnya di tengah.

“Siapa yang jago mantra di sini—“

Seseorang menunjuk perempuan di sebelahnya. Yang ditunjuk memberikan kerlingan bangga. Bonney menyuruhnya dengan dengusan-dengusan mirip laki-laki. “Sihir botol ini.”

“Apa?” tanyanya linglung. Tampilannya tak seperti anak populer, apa jangan-jangan dia sengaja mengikuti pesta ini hanya untuk mencicipi Fire Whiskey kepunyaan Zoro?

“Yang tidak melakukan sesuai perintah nanti; yang tidak mau melakukan Dare yang diminta atau tidak mau menjawab dengan benar atau berbohong atau apa pun nanti—“ Bonney berkata dengan kata-kata acak dan tak beraturan, “akan bisulan selama tiga hari tiga malam.”

Beberapa anak menjerit dengan lengkingan yang bisa mengalahkan Myrtle Merana di toilet perempuan. Beberapa mundur, beberapa masih bertahan. Kebanyakan anak kelas lima. Luffy bertahan, tapi Usopp sudah mundur. Tashigi masih bertahan di sisi Zoro. Sanji juga masih bertahan. Whoa. Zoro tetap berada di tempatnya, tapi tak yakin dengan takdir apakah takdir itu mendukungnya di sini atau tidak.

Si bocah culun mulai memantrai botol itu dengan berbagai macam mantra yang sepertinya dihapal di luar otaknya, lalu botol itu bersinar sebentar sebelum kembali ke wujud semula. Bonney menepuk tangannya dengan bahagia. Dia berkata, “Gilirannya searah jarum jam.” Zoro akan memutar botol setelah Tashigi. Masih lama.

Dimulai dari Jewelry Bonney, botol itu mengarah ke Sanji.

“Truth or Dare?” tanya Bonney. Sanji, matanya masih seperti orang sadar dan sepertinya dia menolerir alkohol atau dia tidak meminum sama sekali. Sanji berpikir sebentar. Aib atau sesuatu yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya saat ini ….

“Dare,” dia menjawab dengan mantap. Zoro berani bersumpah dia mendengar Sanji bergumam tadi kalau _gentleman_ akan memilih Dare.

Dare. Berani.

Bonney menyeringai lebih lebar.

“Telanjang di tengah ruangan sekarang. Pakai satu atribut pukul satu pagi. Lalu pakai satu lagi saat pukul dua—begitu terus, satu per satu.”

Anak-anak perempuan penggemar Sanji memekik dan ada yang tertawa, ada juga yang langsung menutup tangannya tak percaya. Beberapa ada yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

“Aku tidak akan mau,” ujar Tashigi di sebelah Zoro. “Maksudku … astaga.”

“Kamu anak yang inosen sih ya,” tanggap Zoro.

“ _Fuck_ ,” respon Sanji, tapi karena dia masih _respect_ terhadap wanita maka dia menuruti permintaan Bonney. Zoro menahan tawa. Luffy memukul-mukul karpet beberapa kali saking semangatnya. Gila. Anak-anak Gryffindor benar-benar gila.

Sanji melepas celana dalamnya dan menutupinya dengan kausnya. Anak-anak lain tertawa geli. Bonney menyeringai puas dan memberikan kesempatan untuk memutar botol ke murid lain.

Ada yang disuruh mengelilingi koridor lantai teratas tanpa pakaian atas—untuk anak laki-laki, tentu saja. Ada juga yang disuruh mengakui kejadian paling konyol di Hogwarts. Banyak sekali yang aneh-aneh, kebanyakan melindur sambil menjawab. Untungnya—atau payahnya? Zoro belum pernah mendapat giliran. Dan akhirnya sampai pada giliran Tashigi ….

Tashigi melihat botol itu penuh harap. Dan dia memutarnya dengan determinasi. Mengarah pada Zoro.

Semua mata tertuju pada si pemuda berambut menyerupai lumut.

“Er.” Zoro menatap Tashigi dengan kaku. Tashigi matanya sudah sayu, antara sadar dan tak sadar. Dia bergumam pertanyaan yang lazim ditanyakan.

“Truth or Dare?”

Zoro bimbang … kemudian dia mengingat apa yang Sanji katakan tadi … _gentleman_. Memilih Dare. Dia tidak akan terpengaruh kata-kata Sanji, ‘kan?

Ketika dia sedang berpikir, tepat pukul satu pagi. Berbunyi sekali di Ruang Rekreasi. Sanji buru-buru memakai celana dalam, cepat sekali, orang-orang yang berkedip tak akan sempat melihat kapan Sanji memakai celananya.

“Dare,” jawab Zoro pagan.

Tashigi terlihat berpikir sebentar, mulutnya sedikit membuka, mungkin tak menyangka Zoro akan memilih Dare. Kemudian dia tersenyum sedikit, senyum yang sangat-tidak-Tashigi.

“Cium salah satu orang yang ada di lingkaran ini.”

Ooow. Bonney langsung duduk lebih tegak dari yang tadi sementara Sanji sudah melupakan insiden pakaiannya yang dilepaskan satu per satu—kecuali celana dalam yang sudah dipakainya. Beberapa anak mengerling ke arah Zoro, penasaran apa yang akan laki-laki itu lakukan.

“Cium di—“

“Bibir.” Tashigi mengangguk kuat-kuat. Zoro menarik napas panjang. Seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti permainan sesat ini dari awal … tapi penasaran juga, sih.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Siapa yang akan dia cium?

Zoro benar-benar bimbang. Bahkan yang tidak ikut Truth or Dare pun melangkah mendekat, walaupun tidak terlalu mencolok. Maka, sesuai apa yang dipikirkan otak dangkal Zoro, ia pun mendekatkan diri pada Tashigi dan menciumnya.

Di depan semua orang.

Terdengar siulan sana sini dan beberapa pasang mata terlihat kecewa. Zoro tahu _siapa saja_ tepatnya yang kecewa dengan keputusannya.

Tapi dia tak mau memikirkan itu lebih lanjut lagi karena setelah dia mencium Tashigi—singkat, mirip kecupan—dan dia menarik kepalanya, seluruh wajah Tashigi merah. _Yep_ , semuanya.

Tashigi mengedip, tak percaya, wajahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan pingsan. Zoro buru-buru menahannya. Dan sekarang giliran siapa? Oh, dirinya sendiri.

Zoro, dengan suatu alasan tertentu yang tak mau disebutkannya, melarang diri sendiri untuk menengok ke arah Bonney maupun Sanji saat ini. Dia mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari anak-anak lain, tapi dia tak menangkap semuanya. Intinya, dia sudah menyelesaikan giliran keparatnya ….

Putaran itu jatuh pada Bonney.

Omong-omong, Bonney juga belum pernah dapat giliran.

Bonney terlihat tak percaya ketika moncong botol Fire Whiskey itu mengarah padanya. Dan sebagai ‘bos’ di sini, dia belum pernah dapat giliran, dan gilirannya harus ‘dipegang’ oleh Roronoa Zoro … _shit_.

Zoro memerhatikan raut wajah Bonney dengan saksama, menelitinya—sangat _tidak Zoro_ , karena cara mengobservasi seperti ini lebih sering dipakai oleh Nico Robin.

“Truth or Dare?”

Bonney terlalu mabuk untuk menjawab lama-lama maka dia menyahut sesuai impuls, “Truth.”

Zoro menimang-nimang. Bertanya tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan kali ini rasanya akan terlalu sensitif, tapi dia penasaran … tapi kalau dia menanyai hal tentang dirinya dan Bonney, mungkin akan menjadi bahan kasak-kusuk yang tak enak.

Lalu, apa yang perlu dia tanyai?

“Apa yang membuatmu mencetuskan permainan Truth or Dare hari ini?”

Langsung hening. Zoro mengerutkan dahinya, super heran. Dia kira ini pertanyaan yang aman dan tidak menyangkut perasaan … tapi kenapa diam yang terasa malah mencekam? Dia melirik ke Bonney yang menatap Zoro dengan tak percaya, namun wajahnya letih dan tubuhnya lunglai.

“Untuk mengetahui perasaanmu.”

 _Oh ya ampun oke ini sensitif buang saja semua akal sehatmu, Roronoa_ , Zoro menggerutu dalam hati sementara pikirannya sibuk dengan ini dan itu dan Zoro sangat jarang memikirkan sesuatu.

Zoro mengangkat bahu, merasa jawabannya kurang oke tapi dia menerimanya juga, dan menyerahkan giliran memutar botol pada orang lain. Mereka bermain sampai malam, bahkan ada yang tertidur saat sedang ingin memutar botol. Kerumunan menyepi—pada pukul satu empat puluh lima banyak yang bubar ke kamar, tapi Zoro merasa dia belum mau tidur. Lima belas menit kemudian Sanji memakai _boxer_ nya. Oke, Zoro mengira apa Sanji akan menunggu satu jam terus menerus untuk memakai semua pakaiannya hingga menjadi komplit?

Zoro mengambil lagi sisa _sake_ nya dan meminumnya terus. _Sake_ nya habis, dia masih punya Fire Whiskey. Tak akan habis. Dia punya banyak.

Saat Sanji memutar, moncong botol tersebut mengarah pada Zoro. Oke, kedua kalinya dan dia merasa tidak ada bagusnya dengan ini.

“Truth or Dare?”

Zoro berpikir keras … apa yang akan dia jawab? Dia tidak mau mengambil risiko untuk mendapat tatapan (seperti kebencian) dari Bonney dan Sanji sekali lagi setelah mencium Tashigi di lingkaran saat tantangan dari Tashigi diberikan. Masa dia mau terpengaruh ocehan Sanji soal laki-laki sejati harus mengambil Dare? Rasanya tak adil dan terlalu mendiskriminasi. Ini pilihannya.

Tapi …

“Truth.”

Di lingkaran ini, yang paling sadar sepenuhnya adalah Zoro dan Sanji, yang lain seperti teler dan mata mereka mengawang-awang, terkadang tertawa tak jelas. Zoro tahu Sanji masih sadar, dan dia tidak tahu pasti apakah Sanji sudah meneguk alkohol atau belum, tapi efeknya sangat menarik—Sanji tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Tashigi, yang duduk di sebelah Zoro, posisinya limbung dan kalau pinggangnya tak ditahan Zoro, Tashigi sudah ambruk beberapa menit yang lalu. Zoro tak merasa keberatan, _anyway_.

Maka, Zoro yakin dia tak salah lihat ketika mata Sanji berkilat-kilat penuh kemenangan saat Zoro mengambil pilihan Truth.

“Apa kamu pernah ada hubungan khusus dengan Nico Robin?”

Seperti disihir oleh sesuatu, anak-anak langsung sedikit tersadar—terutama Bonney yang tadi sudah memejamkan mata dan Tashigi yang duduk tegak, telinganya seperti meruncing ketika mendengar dua kata terakhir dari Sanji. Nico Robin, misteri terbesar dalam kehidupan Roronoa Zoro. Apa peran Robin dalam kehidupan Zoro sampai banyak yang penasaran?

Dan itu bahkan terjadi dua bulan yang lalu … atau sebulan yang lalu?

Zoro tak pernah pandai dalam mengingat waktu. Tapi pertanyaan seperti ini sangat menjebak. Apa dia punya hubungan khusus dengan Robin? Apa dia _pernah_ ada hubungan khusus, seperti pertanyaan Sanji? Dia tidak bisa bilang tidak, karena dalam kurun waktu sebulan itu memang mereka menjadi lebih intim, tapi tak berarti mereka mengubah status hubungan mereka ….

Ini pertanyaan yang menjebak, demi apa pun.

Tapi kalau dibilang ada hubungan tidak juga, karena Zoro dan Robin tak pernah berkomitmen apa pun. Apa ini yang mereka incar saat Zoro mengikuti permainan ini? Menjawab sesuatu tentang Robin? Menunggu sampai kepala botol terarah pada Zoro dan menunggu pemuda tersebut mengambil Truth? Apa ini sudah direncanakan? Pesta ini?

Tapi pikiran itu terlalu jauh. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja ….

Zoro menghela napas. _Apa kamu pernah ada hubungan khusus dengan Nico Robin_? Banyak pasang mata yang mengarah pada Zoro, sementara matanya lebih tertarik memperhatikan botol yang telah tersihir itu di tengah-tengah lingkaran mereka yang semakin mengecil.

Menarik napas sekali lagi, Zoro menjawab dengan tenang, “Ya.”

Semoga jawaban itu tidak membuatnya bisulan selama tiga hari tiga malam. Helaan napas terdengar, Zoro tak tahu apakah itu napas lega atau kekesalan, tapi ekspresi Sanji tak tertebak dan dia meminta agar orang di sebelahnya untuk memutar botol tersebut.

Saat Tashigi memutar untuk kedua kalinya, Tashigi tak mengenai botol itu pada Zoro, tapi pada Usopp, dan bertanya hal-hal remeh yang konyol. Pada putaran ketiga, semua orang hampir ambruk, Tashigi jatuh tertidur di pundaknya.

Bonney tidur pada putaran keempat. Ruang Rekreasi kacau balau. Mereka tak bisa membereskan ini semua jika yang duduk tegak hanya Sanji dan Zoro di lingkaran tersebut. Menit-menit terakhir, Luffy jatuh juga.

Sanji bergeming. Pukul tiga tiba dan dia memakai celana panjangnya. Pada pukul empat dia baru bisa memakai atasannya dan Ruang Rekreasi bertambah dingin.

Zoro meliriknya. “Kamu tidak mau tidur sekarang?”

Sanji membalas dengan ujaran sinis, “Bukan urusanmu.” Dan dia mulai menyihir piring-piring makanan agar bisa membersihkannya sendiri dan meletakkan semuanya pada tempat kosong. Setelah piring-piring yang ada di Ruang Rekreasi terkumpul dan terletak dengan rapi, Sanji menjentikkan jarinya. Satu Peri Rumah muncul dan membungkuk pada Sanji dan Zoro, dua orang yang masih sadar, dan mengambil piring-piring tersebut.

Tak ada remah-remah atau sisa makanan yang berantakan di dalam ruangan itu. _Applause_ kepada Sanji jika itu berurusan dengan makanan.

“Ada masalah apa sih denganmu?” tanya Zoro tak sabar. Dia merasa tak bersalah apa-apa dengan Sanji dan pemuda itu suka sekali cari ribut dengannya. Truth or Dare malam ini, firasat Zoro, menjadi hal yang tak mengenakkan dan membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu.

Sanji tak menjawab dan membawa sisa pakaiannya ke dalam kamar. Zoro mengikutinya setelah meletakkan Tashigi dengan benar di Ruang Rekreasi—setidaknya posisinya menjadi lebih enak dan tubuhnya tak terekspos. Ketika menutup pintu kamar dengan kencang, Zoro mulai mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya kepada Sanji.

“Apa masalahmu?!” bentak Zoro, suaranya lebih tinggi daripada yang tadi. Atau mungkin ini efek alkohol sehingga Zoro membentak orang. Sekesal-kesalnya dia, dia tak pernah membentak orang, sekali pun si bajingan itu adalah musuhnya.

Sanji mendengar bentakan itu. Kamar mereka hanya dihuni mereka berdua saat ini, Usopp dan Luffy berbaring tak berdaya di luar sana. Sanji, bertelanjang dada, mendekat pada Zoro yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Pintu itu memang sudah tertutup, namun kalau suaranya terlalu tinggi dia tak ingin orang-orang di luar mendengar bentakannya. Maka dia mendekat ke Zoro supaya bisa berbicara lebih pedas pada pemuda itu.

“Kamu.” Sanji menunjuk-nunjuk dada Zoro dengan telunjuknya. “Tak tahu diri.”

Kamar itu agak gelap, hanya terlihat samar-samar, tapi Zoro tak salah lihat ketika dia melihat kerutan di dahi Sanji semakin dalam.

“Kamu yang tak punya otak,” Zoro berdesis. “Selalu mencari ribut padaku. Apa sih maumu? Apa kamu tersinggung … oh, soal hubunganku dengan Nico Robin?” cibirnya. Tak tahu bahwa itu topik yang rawan karena kening Sanji langsung berkerut.

Ternyata memang itu masalahnya. Jawabannya yang ‘ya’ tentang Robin tadi. Sanji berjalan semakin dekat sehingga wajahnya dan Zoro hanya beberapa inci. Napas-napas hangat menempel dan Zoro mencium bau alkohol. Oke, ternyata Sanji minum sedikit. Atau banyak.

Karena bau alkohol itu menyengat sekali. Zoro bertanya-tanya apakah Sanji sadar bahwa dia melontarkan pertanyaan tentang Robin nanti saat pagi hari.

Zoro juga bertanya-tanya apakah Sanji sedang berhadap-hadapan dengannya tanpa memakai baju. Untungnya dia sudah memakai celana—Zoro tak mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sanji masih telanjang seperti tiga jam yang lalu.

“Zoro,” panggil Sanji, diturunkannya nada suara sehingga terdengar nyaris normal, tapi tetap tak seperti Sanji. “Kamu tak sadar kan, ya? Banyak hal-hal yang terjadi di sekelilingmu, tapi kamu lebih mementingkan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu saja.”

“Semua orang begitu, kan,” Zoro merespon dengan kalem, tapi mau tak mau dia mereka ulang kata-kata Sanji di kepalanya. Memang benar, kan. Semua orang pasti memerhatikan diri sendiri— _at least_ , mereka mengutamakan dirinya sendiri baru memerhatikan orang lain.

Apa maksud Sanji dengan kata-katanya?

“Roronoa,” Sanji berkata dan menahan diri untuk tak memaki. Sanji yang biasa adalah Sanji yang selalu mencari kesempatan untuk memaki. Sanji mendekat, dan tinggi mereka yang hampir sama membuat hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Ini bukan posisi yang aman, menurut Zoro. Tapi Sanji tak peduli. Dia tak mau peduli. Dengan dada telanjang yang menempel pada kaus tipis Zoro, Sanji menarik kepala Zoro, kasar, tak ada sentuhan lembut seperti ketika dia berhadapan dengan wanita, dan Zoro merasakan bibir Sanji di bibirnya, penuh-penuh, meraup segalanya, tak mau lepas. Kasar, tak bermakna, tapi Sanji masih meneruskannya. Zoro tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Atau mungkin karena pengaruh dia mabuk sehingga ia tak mau menolak dan tak mau mendorong. Mungkin karena pengaruh dia mabuk sehingga ia _membalas_ ciuman Sanji, di kamar, hanya mereka berdua, dan punggung Zoro beradu dengan pintu. Suaranya mungkin bisa membangunkan seluruh siswa yang berada di Ruang Rekreasi.

Mereka melepaskan diri karena paru-paru terasa sesak tanpa udara.

Zoro melihat ke arah Sanji yang menatapnya tak percaya. Zoro tak tahu apakah Sanji sadar atau tidak, tapi tatapannya terasa nyata, _ada di sana_ , dan Zoro mencengkeram tangan Sanji.

“Kamu sadar atau tidak, Alis Keriting?” Zoro menuntut. Tak ada nada yang tinggi atau bentakan, tapi dia memaksa. Ingin mencari tahu jawaban atas tindakan yang tadi.

Sanji mundur perlahan. “Tidak tahu.” Dan kemudian setengah tubuhnya ambruk di kasur terdekat, kasur si pemuda berhidung panjang—Usopp—dan setengahnya lagi, pinggang ke bawah, tergantung di pinggir ranjang. Kelambu belum menutupi tempat tidurnya. Zoro bisa memperhatikan kaki-kaki Sanji yang bergoyang ke atas dan ke bawah dari tempatnya berdiri.

“Aku serius, idiot,” ujar Zoro, kakinya menempel pada lantai kamar. Dia tak mau mendekat, tak mau pindah posisi. Dia bingung sendiri—apakah dia sadar? Apakah dia menolerir alkohol dan bisa mengontrol tindakannya ketika mabuk? Apa tadi dia benar-benar berniat mencium Sanji? Tapi … aneh …. Dia mencium laki-laki. Dia tak pernah mencium laki-laki. Hubungannya dan Sanji memang selalu ganjil, tak pernah benar, tapi yang kali ini benar-benar … tak tahulah, bahkan Zoro tak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Sanji tak menjawab. Gumamannya tak jelas—seperti meracau. Zoro tak ambil pusing dengan itu, dia berusaha mendengarkan.

“Tak tahu, bego,” jawab Sanji akhirnya, suaranya terdengar cukup jelas, “Cukup tahu saja kalau aku berhasil merebut perhatianmu hari ini.” Dan tak ada suara lagi darinya. Kemudian suara gerutuan dan pada akhirnya lengang.

Hanya Zoro di kamar tersebut. Ketika Zoro melewati Sanji, dadanya yang pucat naik turun beraturan. Kakinya masih menggantung. Tak ragu, Zoro menaikkan kedua kaki tersebut sehingga pemuda tersebut lebih nyaman dari tidurnya. Lalu Zoro membanting dirinya sendiri ke tempat tidur, membuatnya memantul, dan langsung menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menutupi matanya.

Ada apa dengan hari ini …?

Dia memenangkan taruhan. Dia mencium Tashigi. Bonney berkata bahwa Truth or Dare untuk memancing Zoro agar Bonney tahu perasaannya. Sanji menciumnya. Zoro membalas ciumannya.

Zoro tahu kapasitasnya … dia tahu kapan dia mabuk sekali dan kapan dia masih bisa mengontrol diri. Tapi rasanya saat itu dia tak terkontrol—liar, sama seperti Sanji. Bahkan Zoro membentaknya. Zoro tak tahu diri, benar, dan tidak peka, itu juga benar. Zoro menghela napas keras-keras. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi mengingat kekacauan Ruang Rekreasi tak dapat dipungkiri.

Dia tertidur dengan cepat.

.

Zoro terbangun karena suara-suara berisik yang ada di kamarnya. Dia tak perlu membuka mata untuk mengetahui siapa yang berbicara di saat yang bersamaan.

“—dan aku masih bertelanjang dada—“

“KAMU TIDUR DI KASURKU!”

“… masih ada sisa makanan, tidak?”

“—kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku bangsat—“

“KASURKU! PERGI PERGI!”

“Kenapa berantakan sekali sih—“

“Kamar ini bau alkohol.”

Tch. Zoro mengedip dan membuka satu mata. Sudah ada yang membuka tirai jendela di kamar mereka. Sinar matahari menyelip masuk, Zoro bisa melihat samar-samar awan bergerak di luar. Kemudian dia membuka kedua mata sepenuhnya, sesekali menghalangi sinar matahari agar tak langsung menyinari wajah. Silau.

Tiga bocah yang menjadi sumber keributan tak mau mengalah, berada di sudut kamar, saling berbicara tanpa henti. Zoro pusing mendengarnya. Kepalanya juga berat. Dia sudah lama tak minum-minum sebanyak itu.

Diam-diam, Zoro menyelinap keluar ketika mereka masih ribut-ribut. Tak lupa membawa tongkat sihirnya. Ruang Rekreasi lebih kacau lagi. Ada bekas muntahan yang baunya menguar sampai kamar laki-laki. Mengerutkan hidung, Zoro mendekati sumber menjijikkan tersebut dan langsung membersihkannya dengan sekali lambaian tongkat sihir.

“Sudah pukul tujuh, kita bisa telat ke Aula Besar!!”

“Sarapan biasa pukul berapa, sih?”

… Zoro tak pernah melihat yang sekacau ini. Yang lain panik, bahkan ada pakaian yang berceceran di lantai. Tak mau tahu, Zoro balik lagi ke kamar dan mendapati mereka masih ribut-ribut. Sanji menangkap pergerakan Zoro dan matanya berkilat-kilat. Saat melihat wajah Sanji, Zoro merasa bingung. Kemudian dia teringat peristiwa semalam.

Samar-samar, di keremangan kamar, tapi dia masih mengingatnya. Makin lama makin jelas. Tak ada kesempatan untuk meraih. Zoro balas menatap Sanji. Wajahnya gamang.

Seakan-akan matanya mengeluarkan kata-kata, _kita perlu berbicara tentang hal ini_.

Zoro tak tahu apa yang perlu mereka bicarakan. Luffy bubar pertama, lalu dia tidur terlentang di kasurnya, kedua tangan terentang lebar di kedua sisi. Kemudian Sanji keluar dari tempat perdebatan mereka dan Usopp menggerutu, membereskan kasurnya yang sangat-sangat berantakan.

Sanji mendekat ke arahnya. Dia masih bertelanjang dada. Kalau ada perempuan di sekitarnya, mungkin Sanji akan tebar pesona. Namun tidak dengan kondisi kacau dan belum prima.

“Apa?” tanya Zoro ketika Sanji mendekat selangkah lagi. Dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi malam, dan … mungkin, bagi Sanji, itu adalah kesalahan besar.

“Apa saja yang kukatakan padamu kemarin?”

Zoro mengerutkan kening, heran. Apa Sanji tak mengingat apa-apa?

“Kamu tak tahu—“

“ _Pasti_ ada sesuatu yang kukatakan kemarin,” keras, Sanji menuntut. Dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk dan kedua tangan terkepal di kedua sisi, “Atau ada yang kulakukan ….”

Zoro tak berniat mengungkit hal itu, tapi Sanji benar-benar ingin mencari tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan kemarin. Zoro tak berniat membantunya. Kalau itu memang harus terkubur, maka terkubur saja. Tak usah dibongkar-bongkar lagi demi rasa penasaran yang sia-sia.

Sanji menyipitkan mata. Gerakannya berbahaya. “Lupakan sajalah,” gumamnya. Suaranya sudah seperti Sanji yang biasa: rendah, datar, dan tak mengancam seperti tadi malam … atau beberapa jam yang lalu. Zoro merasa dia masih kurang tidur.

“Dan kita butuh … SARAPAN!” ujar Luffy, kelewat semangat, dan dia berlari dengan kecepatan kilat menuju pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Ruang Rekreasi tak seribut yang Zoro lihat, tapi tetap saja … _sedikit_ ribut dan mulai sepi.

Mereka akan benar-benar terlambat untuk ke Aula Besar. Usopp, Zoro dan Sanji saling lihat-lihatan sebelum akhirnya Zoro melesat ke kamar mandi lebih cepat dari siapa pun dan menutup pintunya, mulai mandi. Terdengar gerutuan Usopp dan caci maki Sanji di depan pintu.

.

Hebatnya, anak-anak Gryffindor tidak ada yang terlambat untuk ke Aula Besar.

Semua murid berkumpul seperti biasa. Hanya saja salah satu adik kelas mereka berkata bahwa dia bersumpah melihat Shanks mengerling ke meja Gryffindor dan mengedipkan mata kepada mereka semua.

“Jadi Profesor Shanks tahu.”

“Tentu saja, dia kan _profesor_.”

“Dan dia tidak melarang kita.”

“Memangnya kapan dia pernah melarang kita ketika mengadakan pesta?”

Itu benar. Bahkan sebelum Zoro dkk menginjak kelas lima, banyak kakak-kakak kelas terdahulu yang sering mengadakan pesta ketika sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan terjadi untuk Gryffindor (seperti memenangkan pertandingan Quidditch) atau menyelenggarakan pesta karena … _ingin_ saja.

Belum cukup pusing urusannya, Zoro melihat Tashigi dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk dan terkadang dia menahan diri untuk tidak muntah. Bonney makan setengah porsi dan memuntahkannya lagi _di depan mereka semua_ , dan Bonney langsung membersihkannya, ngacir ke kamar mandi.

Zoro mendekat ke arah Tashigi. “Pusing?”

Tashigi mengangguk, tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara. Tashigi tidak bisa tahan dengan alkohol, rupanya. Tashigi memakan makanan di depannya dengan tampang tak yakin. Dia meminum jus labu banyak-banyak dan hampir tumbang di kursinya kalau Zoro tidak menahannya.

“Lebih baik kembali ke kamar dan—“

“Tidak apa-apa,” sahut Tashigi, suaranya lebih lemah daripada biasanya, tapi selain itu, dia memang tampak normal. Wajahnya tak kemerahan atau pucat, tapi segar. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah dan mungkin tak sempat ia keringkan karena buru-buru turun ke bawah.

Zoro mengangkat bahu. Kalau Tashigi berkata dia tidak apa-apa, maka Tashigi benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Dia melanjutkan makan. Di sisi lain … dia khawatir dengan perempuan ini yang tidak balik-balik dari kamar mandi. Jewelry Bonney. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mabuk kemarin, ditambah dengan ‘pertarungan’nya dengan Luffy ….

Kepala hijaunya digeleng-gelengkan. Itu bukan urusannya. Bonney bisa mengurusi tubuhnya sendiri, kan. Saat dia mendongak ke meja lain, dia melihat kursi roda Kuina memutar dan orang yang duduk di atasnya tersenyum kepada Zoro.

Seperti di dalam trans, sadar tak sadar, Zoro ikut tersenyum.

Kuina berbalik lagi. Zoro melirik ke arah Tashigi yang sepertinya melihat peristiwa tadi. Tak ada tanggapan, Tashigi hanya pura-pura membetulkan kacamatanya. Zoro tahu Tashigi melihatnya.

Zoro selesai dengan makanannya. Dia harus kembali ke kamar untuk merapikan jadwal. Ketika dia berdiri, seseorang menahannya. Dia tahu tangan siapa itu. Dia baru saja mencengkeramnya … beberapa jam yang lalu.

“Sanji.”

“Tunggu. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu denganmu.”

Padahal tadi Sanji berkata _lupakan sajalah_. Memang orang ini sangat sulit dimengerti—entahlah, atau Zoro yang berekspektasi terlalu tinggi supaya peristiwa tadi malam tidak terungkit lagi. Dia menunggu Sanji, membiarkan tatapan Tashigi yang bingung menelanjanginya, dan ketika Sanji selesai, dia mendahului Zoro menyusuri koridor.

“Jawab saja,” katanya, langkah kakinya cepat dan panjang-panjang, khas Sanji, “Apa aku mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh kemarin? Saat Truth or Dare,” ujar Sanji.

Jadi hanya saat Truth or Dare?

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Zoro, Sanji mengubah pikiran. “Apa aku mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh _kemarin_?”

Zoro masih menimbang-nimbang apakah dengan memberitahu Sanji, hidupnya akan lebih tenang atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya Sanji akan terus menghantuinya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Maka dia menjawab ya. Kebenarannya.

Sanji menjadi resah. Langkahnya menjadi lebih terburu-buru. Beberapa orang menyapa mereka, heran karena mereka berjarak kurang dari lima meter dan tidak saling melempar mantra, namun tak ada yang protes dan bersyukur. Sesekali Sanji tergoda ingin merokok sekarang, tapi ini koridor Hogwarts yang ramai. Lebih baik nanti.

“… ada yang kulakukan padamu?” tanya Sanji akhirnya. Zoro tidak tahu dia harus kecewa atau senang: Sanji tak sadar apa yang dilakukannya kemarin. Dia memang terlihat mabuk, namun matanya berkilat, seperti sadar. Apa Zoro salah menilainya?

Zoro mengangguk tanpa berpikir.

Tak ada yang berbicara sampai mereka berada di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Sanji mengucapkan kata sandi dengan tenang, disusul oleh Zoro yang memanjat lubang lukisan. Naik tangga, menuju kamar mereka. Tidak ada siapa pun di kamar. Kalau mereka ingin berbicara, maka di sinilah tempatnya.

“Aku menciummu,” ujar Sanji tanpa melihat mata Zoro. Yang dia perhatikan adalah jendela dan tirai dan kelambu dan tempat tidur, asalkan bukan Zoro atau pun rambut hijaunya yang mencolok. Mengorek-ngorek kopornya untuk mencari buku jadwalnya hari ini, benar-benar tidak mengacuhkan kehadiran Zoro yang berada di dekat pintu.

Zoro tidak menjawab. _Dan aku mencium balik_ , balas Zoro dalam hati. Tak diungkapkannya dengan niat tertentu. Sanji menghela napas keras-keras ketika dia berhasil menarik buku Mantra yang terselip di antara pakaian-pakaiannya.

“Dan kamu mencium balik,” Sanji menuding, buku-bukunya sudah rapi dan dia tinggal mencari helaian-helaian perkamen serta pena bulu dan tinta. Pura-pura tuli, Zoro berjalan lambat ke tempat tidurnya yang ada di seberang Sanji dan mencari-cari buku dengan jadwal yang sama seperti Sanji. Masih tak ada jawaban.

Hebat ketika sunyi adalah teriakan paling keras yang bisa Zoro dengar saat ini.

“Aku tak mengerti,” Sanji selesai membereskan peralatannya. Dia terduduk di pinggir kasur.

“Kamu pikir aku mengerti?” Zoro balik bertanya dengan kopornya yang berantakan dan tongkat sihir di tangan, berniat untuk mencari buku-buku yang dibutuhkan. “Kamu pikir _aku_ mengerti kenapa _kamu_ dan _aku_ melakukan itu kemarin?”

“Jadi _kamu_ menyalahkan aku?”

“Lalu aku akan mengatakan pada Fire Whiskey yang kamu minum bahwa _dia_ bersalah? Setolol-tololnya aku, aku tidak akan berbicara pada minuman beralkohol.”

Terdengar bunyi statis _ngiiiing_ yang memekakkan telinga mereka berdua. Heningnya percakapan menjadi sesuatu yang biasa, namun tetap tak pernah mengenakkan. Deru napas yang bersamaan. Tak ada balasan.

Sanji keluar dari ruangan dengan semua perlengkapan di tangan. Zoro tak peduli. Dia tak pernah peduli _lagi_. Dia mengambil semua kebutuhan-kebutuhannya dan keluar juga.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan biasa. Biasa karena Sanji bersikap seolah-olah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka. Zoro hanya tak tahan dengan sikapnya yang semakin aneh—walaupun dia _biasa_ , tetap saja cibirannya makin sering dan kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulutnya semakin tak bisa dikendalikan.

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan biasa. Biasa karena Bonney bersikap seolah-olah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat Truth or Dare. Setelah mual-mual dan mengeluh kepalanya sakit dan semuanya blur, Bonney bersumpah di tengah Ruang Rekreasi kalau dia tak akan pernah mengonsumsi alkohol lagi. Sebagian besar anak Gryffindor mendengarnya.

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan biasa. Biasa karena Tashigi bersikap seolah-olah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi _ketika_ Truth or Dare. Sampai saat ini Zoro tak tahu apakah Tashigi sadar bahwa dia memberikan tantangan untuk mencium seseorang di lingkaran itu dan Zoro mencium bibirnya. Tashigi tak pernah mengungkit, dan anak-anak lain tak pernah membahas.

Sampai suatu ketika, sesuatu terjadi ketika bulan Desember.

“Kamu pulang saat liburan Natal besok, Zoro?”

Usopp sedang mengepak barang-barang pentingnya yang masih tercecer di sekitar ruangan. Sementara Luffy bermalas-malasan, padahal dia juga pulang ke rumah saat libur Natal dan Tahun Baru nanti. Zoro bergeming di tempatnya. Dia tak pulang. Hubungannya dengan orangtua tak pernah begitu baik, dan Zoro, meskipun di Hogwarts juga banyak masalah, lebih memilih untuk tinggal di sini selama libur Natal.

“Aku tetap di sini,” sahutnya, melirik Sanji yang pura-pura sibuk dengan pakaian padahal dia menguping sedari tadi. Sanji sendiri sudah selesai berberes dan besok bisa langsung berangkat menggunakan kereta. Zoro tak tahu siapa lagi yang pulang. Kalau tak salah, Bonney kembali ke rumahnya.

Zoro teringat Tashigi. Apakah gadis itu pulang?

Usopp manggut-manggut menanggapi jawaban Zoro. Zoro keluar dari kamar dan bertemu dengan beberapa murid yang sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau menulis sesuatu di perkamen. Anak Gryffindor jarang tinggal di asrama, sepengetahuan Zoro, dan sebagian besar memilih berkumpul bersama keluarga.

Tashigi lewat di depan Zoro ketika dia sedang memandang ke perapian. Zoro menyeringai. Tashigi baru saja melintas di pikiran Zoro dan seperti magi, Tashigi muncul. Perlahan tapi pasti, Zoro menghampiri Tashigi. Tashigi merenung di depan perapian.

“Kamu pulang?”

Tashigi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zoro dengan langsung. Pipi Tashigi merah, mungkin karena Tashigi tak suka dingin. Digelengkannya kepala, mengindikasikan bahwa dia tidak pulang. Zoro mengangguk. Entah kenapa dia senang.

Gadis berkacamata itu bertanya balik. “Kamu sendiri?”

“Aku tidak pulang,” jawab Zoro lugas. Pandangannya menuju api yang menari-nari. Tashigi tak memberikan pertanyaan yang menekan. Satu hal yang pasti, Zoro tahu Tashigi tak pernah memaksa orang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Terkadang malah orang tersebut yang merasa _wajib_ memberitahu kepada Tashigi jawabannya.

Kemudian, Tashigi tersenyum.

Zoro tak tahu kenapa Tashigi tersenyum. Dan Zoro ikut-ikutan melengkungkan bibirnya.

Esoknya, mereka yang ingin pulang segera menyampaikan salam ‘sampai jumpa lagi’ kepada teman-teman yang tinggal di asrama. Anak kelas lima Gryffindor hanya Zoro dan Tashigi yang tetap tinggal. Entah bagaimana caranya, Zoro tahu berbagai informasi seperti, Perona dan Monet tetap tinggal, Robin dan Kuina pulang.

Saat mereka semua sudah kembali dan dekorasi-dekorasi Natal sudah dipasang, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Hogwarts tampak sepi, namun tetap menyenangkan di musim dingin dan salju yang turun dengan lebat. Tashigi duduk di depan perapian.

Zoro duduk di sebelah Tashigi, kedua kaki bersila. Hening. Hanya suara kayu di dalam tungku yang terdengar. Ruang Rekreasi hanya ada mereka berdua.

Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara sampai tiba-tiba ekspresi Tashigi berubah.

Dan dia menoleh ke arah Zoro. Tak perlu gerakan fisik, Zoro tahu Tashigi melihatnya, karena tatapan Tashigi tajam. Zoro menatap balik.

Mulut Tashigi membuka, “Kenapa kamu menciumku saat itu?”

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hebat ketika sunyi adalah teriakan paling keras yang bisa Zoro dengar saat ini. — mainly ZoroTashigi; ZoroSanji; ZoroPerona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Roronoa Zoro (main), Tashigi, Sanji, Perona, Nico Robin  
> Warning: HAREM HAREM HAREM HAREM HAREM!! Including SLASH. Hogwarts!AU or HarryPotterUniverse!AU. Super Crack. Pemakaian kata yang tidak terlalu baku. Use ‘kamu’ instead of ‘kau’. Drama. Harem. Perhatikan rating. You’ve been warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

.

Zoro tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya terkena serangan jantung, tapi saat itu jantungnya benar-benar seperti berhenti.

Jadi Tashigi _sadar_ bahwa Zoro menciumnya saat permainan Truth or Dare sebulan yang lalu. Dan Tashigi memutuskan untuk mengungkit masalah itu ketika Zoro sedang ingin bersantai dan menghindari masalah pelik. Maksudnya, ini kan liburan. Apa perlu ada masalah yang harus dibahas lagi?

Saat Zoro ingin berbicara, Tashigi keburu memotongnya. “Aku … aku memang meminta yang aneh-aneh, sih. Aku tidak pernah semabuk itu sebelumnya. Hanya saja aku sadar keesokan paginya. Aku teringat … _hanya itu yang kuingat_.”

Entah kenapa Zoro merasa lega karena Tashigi tidak mengingat tentang pertanyaan Sanji. Dia tak tahu bagaimana dengan Bonney, tapi akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Bonney juga tidak mengetahui hal itu. Diam, Tashigi menunduk sambil mempermainkan baju hangatnya yang tebal. Jari-jarinya tak bisa diam. Sesekali, dengan gugup ia membetulkan letak kacamata berbingkai merah yang bertengger di hidung.

“Kurasa … aku—itu pertanyaan sensitif ya, ha-ha-ha,” Tashigi tertawa tapi dipaksakan. Zoro masih tidak bisa menjawab. Lidahnya kelu. Beku. Dia teringat salju di luar sana yang sedang melapisi aspal dan pepohonan. “Kamu menyesal karena telah melakukan itu, ya?”

“Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu?” tanya Zoro, kedua matanya disipitkan ke arah Tashigi yang masih menunduk. Dalam hati, dia sudah bertekad bahwa tidak akan menyakiti perasaan orang lain lagi. Dan Zoro merasa _tidak_ menyesal untuk mencium Tashigi dalam permainan tersebut.

“Mungkin karena—terlanjur menciumku?”

“Tashigi.” Zoro menghela napas dalam-dalam. “Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Banyak orang yang berada di lingkaran itu, tapi aku memilihmu.” Zoro diam sebentar hanya untuk melihat reaksi Tashigi. Tak ada respon sama sekali. Tashigi masih menunduk, mempermainkan baju hangatnya. “… kurasa kamu tahu kenapa.”

“Aku tidak tahu,” jawab Tashigi, nadanya tenang. “Aku ingin meminta penjelasannya padamu, tapi sepertinya kamu tak tertarik untuk menjelaskan.”

“Aku memang tidak mau menjelaskan.” Dalam hati, Zoro mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala, kalau perlu membawa bendera putih. Dia sudah menyerah dalam menghadapi masalah-masalah seperti ini. Untungnya hanya ada mereka berdua di Ruang Rekreasi, atau Zoro bisa gila menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain dari murid-murid yang ingin tahu.

“Kalau begitu, aku memang tidak bisa mengerti.” Tashigi mendongakkan kepalanya, bertemu dengan mata Zoro. Zoro membalasnya dengan tatapan serupa; bingung, ingin tahu, tapi di saat yang sama juga tidak ingin tahu karena dia _takut_ jawabannya. Sebenarnya dia bukan pengecut … yeah, mungkin dia pengecut kalau mempertimbangkan keadaannya saat ini. Dia bahkan tak berani bergerak mendekati Tashigi terlebih dahulu. Ini semua gara-gara Sanji ….

Bukannya apa. Karena peristiwa setelah Truth or Dare itu, hubungannya dan Sanji kian memburuk. Padahal bukan dia yang memulai, tapi Sanji bertingkah seolah-olah dia sudah dinodai … apa yang perlu Zoro lakukan? Tak ada. Dan dia sama sekali tak tahu. Tak punya ide. Tak punya bayangan yang membantunya.

Tashigi sadar Zoro masih berada di dalam imajinasinya sendiri, maka dia menepuk pundak kokoh Zoro sekali, berbicara lembut padanya, “Sudah. Lupakan saja. Aku memang suka berbicara yang aneh-aneh.”

Tashigi merasa bersalah karena membuat Zoro memikirkan perkataannya tadi, padahal sebenarnya Zoro tidak memikirkan perkataan Tashigi, toh itu tak begitu berefek buruk padanya … dia jadi ingin semakin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Tashigi. Apa gadis itu tak takut dengan jawabannya?

“Karena,” Zoro menahan kepala Tashigi yang ingin berpaling darinya. Kedua telapak tangan Zoro yang besar dan hangat berada di wajah Tashigi, menahannya, membuatnya tidak beralih. Tashigi menahan napas. Mereka begitu dekat. Begitu sempurna—dingin yang dibalut kehangatan. Dia tak mau merusak momen ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi, dia tak mudah percaya. Zoro menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan, “Yang ada di kepalaku saat itu hanya kamu.”

Kalau Tashigi bisa meleleh, maka ia akan meleleh saat itu juga, berbaur bersama salju yang ada di luar, seputih itu, sesuci itu. Wajahnya menghangat. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan perapian yang berada di depan tubuhnya. Pasti wajahnya memerah. Selalu begitu kalau di depan Zoro, bereaksi tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Zoro masih tidak melepaskan kedua tangannya.

“Emm—“ Tashigi pura-pura membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi, yang sebenarnya tak perlu diapa-apakan karena letaknya sudah benar. Hal itu membuat Zoro sadar diri dan langsung menarik mundur kedua tangannya. Tashigi merasa bingung kenapa dia melakukan hal itu, padahal dia menikmati kedua tangan Zoro berada di kedua pipinya. Begitu … naim.

Yang Tashigi lakukan selanjutnya adalah memandang perapian lekat-lekat. _Jangan melihat ke arah Zoro_ , batinnya berteriak kencang-kencang. Telinganya juga panas sekali, mungkin merah sampai sana. Zoro memperhatikan Tashigi dengan alis berkerut. Selama hidupnya, dia tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis seperti Tashigi. Malu, tapi berani. Tegas dengan caranya sendiri. Yeah, memang ada makhluk yang seperti itu.

Tashigi memainkan kedua kakinya, gelisah. Apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang? Dia sudah lama sekali naksir Zoro. Bahkan sejak pertama kali mem _bonceng_ nya saat kelas satu. ********

Hal itu tak membuat pandangannya tentang Zoro berubah. Ya, memang agak idiot dan tolol—bukan agak lagi, tapi lebih cenderung ke ‘sangat’. Tapi dia begitu gagah, begitu tampan, begitu … menggoda. Tashigi menunduk lagi. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?

“Kenapa aku yang ada di kepalamu saat itu?” tanya Tashigi, pertanyaan itu dikeluarkan karena dirinya tak bisa mengontrol mulut. Padahal dia ingin menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam-dalam di hatinya, tak perlu dilontarkan. Biarkan saja terkubur. Tapi tak bisa. Dia luar biasa penasaran. Apa yang Roronoa Zoro pikirkan tentangnya? Kenapa dia ada di kepala Zoro? Kenapa bukan gadis lain? Misalnya saja, Nico Robin ….

Nico Robin. Kakak kelas yang begitu berkarisma, elegan, anggun, dan auranya sangat kuat. Ketika Tashigi melihatnya atau berpapasan dengannya tidak sengaja, Robin terlihat begitu … tajam. Kehadirannya membuat orang-orang ingin menatap kepadanya. Seperti model. Robin terlihat begitu sempurna: cantik, cerdas, dan segudang kemampuan lain yang membuat para laki-laki akan luluh kepadanya.

… termasuk Zoro. Tashigi tahu Robin dan Zoro sempat dekat beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi mereka berdua tak pernah ada yang mengaku atau pun mengumumkannya. Ada siswa Gryffindor yang berkata dia pernah menyaksikan Zoro dan Robin berciuman di tepi Danau Hitam, tapi tak pernah ada yang tahu kebenarannya. Sekarang Zoro dan Robin seperti pasangan baru putus, tapi mereka tampak biasa saja. Tashigi bingung dengan mereka, sungguh. Hanya saja dia tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya kepada Zoro tentang hubungannya dengan Robin. Siapalah dia dibandingkan Nico Robin.

“Karena—“ satu frasa dari Zoro berhasil menyadarkan Tashigi dari lamunannya. Tashigi mengerjap lalu melirik ke Zoro dengan ekor matanya.

Zoro menggaruk-garuk lehernya. Apa yang akan ia jawab? Setelah apa yang dia lalui selama beberapa bulan ini, mengungkapkan perasaan bukanlah salah satu keahliannya. Semua orang mengatainya seperti itu: tidak peka dan suka mempermainkan orang lain.

Zoro benar-benar tak bisa menjawab. Tashigi agak kecewa. Zoro tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Memang itu haknya, sih, jika ingin tetap menyimpan rahasia, tapi ….

“Tidak apa-apa—“

“—karena aku memang ingin memilihmu. Itu saja, oke? Maksudku, kamu akan menjadi pilihan pertamaku jika ada tantangan seperti itu _lagi_ … dan … aku tidak merasa itu hal yang salah.”

Hati Tashigi seperti terangkat. Ada sesuatu luar biasa yang lumer di tubuhnya. Perut gadis itu menggeliat dengan liar. Tashigi juga tidak merasa itu adalah hal yang salah. Dia menikmatinya walau hanya sebentar.

Zoro memutuskan pandangannya dari wajah Tashigi. Apa dia sudah mengucapkan hal yang benar? Tashigi tak terlihat seperti orang yang mengalami patah hati. Diam-diam, Zoro menghela napas lega. Mungkin sebaiknya setiap kali orang menanyainya soal perasaan, maka ia akan menjawabnya dengan hal-hal ambigu pula.

Ruang Rekreasi semakin gelap. Hanya perapian yang menerangi ruangan tersebut. Sudah malam. Terakhir kali yang Zoro tahu, dia duduk bersama Tashigi tepat pukul delapan malam. Entah sekarang pukul berapa. Dia tak ingin hari ini berlalu begitu cepat. Bersama Tashigi itu menyenangkan.

“Kamu tidak tidur?” tanya Zoro, melirik ke arah Tashigi yang sedang memilin-milin celana panjangnya. Tashigi menggeleng. Dia bukanlah tipe gadis yang cepat tidur, paling pukul sebelas malam dia baru bisa terlelap. Keajaiban saja saat Truth or Dare waktu itu dia berhasil sadar sampai kira-kira pukul … berapa? Dua? Setengah tiga?

Tashigi menoleh ke Zoro. “Kamu sendiri?”

“Aku akan menemanimu,” jawab Zoro. Mereka tidak berbicara lagi dalam waktu yang lama. Sesekali Tashigi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menggigil karena angin terasa memasuki menara Gryffindor, padahal mereka duduk tepat di depan perapian. Zoro mendekatkan diri dan menggenggam tangan Tashigi. Pikiran itu datang begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Tashigi menjadi tegang ketika Zoro memegang tangannya. Dia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menggenggam balik.

Zoro berdeham.

“Satu angkatan kita pulang semua, ya?”

“Ya,” jawab Tashigi pahit. Hari ini dia akan tidur sendiri di kamar asramanya, dan jujur saja, dia adalah gadis yang penakut. Dia tak bisa membayangkan dia harus tidur sendiri sampai bulan Januari nanti ketika liburan berakhir. Apalagi terkadang suasana dingin seperti ini membawa suasana yang mencekam. Kelas satu dulu dia pulang ke rumahnya, kelas dua dan kelas tiga dia tidak pulang ke rumah sebab keluarganya sendiri ada urusan di luar negeri. Saat itu, teman-teman seasramanya juga ada yang tidak pulang, sehingga dia tidak sendiri. Kelas empat dia pulang. Dan kini dia tidak pulang, masih dengan alasan yang sama: orangtuanya. Dia memang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Kini dia harus menghadapi suasana seperti ini setiap hari … dia tidak tahu tahan menghadapinya atau tidak.

Zoro melihat ketakutan yang terpancar di wajah Tashigi. Zoro tak tahu kenapa, tapi ada dorongan kuat untuk melindungi gadis itu. Dia terlihat lemah, padahal Zoro tahu dia tidak selemah yang diperlihatkan. Tashigi kuat. Tapi … dia memang terlihat tak berdaya saat ini. Harus dilindungi. Dan nada yang dikeluarkan Tashigi saat dia menjawab Zoro adalah nada yang tak ingin Zoro dengar. Pahit, tak bermakna, tak ada keinginan untuk menyebutkan hal itu. Hanya terpaksa. Kewajiban.

“Kenapa? Ada sesuatu?”

Tashigi mengerjap. Pelupuk matanya sudah bergolak. Dia tidak mau mengeluarkan air mata di depan Zoro, sehingga dia menahannya kuat-kuat. Dia baru saja ingin menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi dia tak sanggup. Tidak etis rasanya berbohong kepada Zoro.

“Aku akan tidur sendiri,” ujar Tashigi. “Maksudku … di kamar seluas itu, dengan Ruang Rekreasi yang sepi, dan suasananya mencekam … aku tidak bisa. Aduh, aku terlihat cengeng sekali, ya? Pasti kamu mengira aku adalah gadis penakut yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Memang kenyataannya demikian. Ya sudahlah—maaf sudah mengganggumu dengan ocehanku yang seperti ini.”

Kenyataan itu menghantam Zoro. Jadi gadis ini ketakutan. Yah, mungkin dia tidak pernah mengalami tidur sendirian di Hogwarts ketika libur Natal dan Tahun Baru, sementara Zoro mengalami hal ini setiap tahun, jadi dia sudah terbiasa. Lagi pula, dia laki-laki.

Zoro merasa ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Dia ingin mengusulkan sesuatu, tapi terdengar tak pantas dan … Zoro akan dikira sebagai pria tak benar. Tapi dia hanya ingin membantu Tashigi. Oke, ini yang namanya dilema.

Tashigi masih memperhatikan Zoro lekat-lekat. Mungkin di pikirannya berkecamuk bahwa Tashigi adalah gadis payah yang lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa. Tashigi bisa mengerti. Dia memang selemah itu, kok. Dia hanya berharap supaya Zoro tak membencinya karena ini.

“Kamu bisa tidur di kamarku,” tukas Zoro akhirnya, yang membuat kedua mata besar Tashigi membelalak. Tuh kan, Zoro mengeluh dalam hati, ternyata ini kalimat yang salah diutarakan untuk gadis sepolos Tashigi. Untuk beberapa saat, Tashigi tak bisa berbicara. _Stunned_. _Speechless_. Tak ada ruang untuk bernapas. Zoro baru saja menawarkan untuk melindunginya secara tak langsung.

“Boleh?” tanya Tashigi penuh harap. Dia benar-benar takut harus tidur di kamar sebesar itu _sendirian_. Dan lagi pula, kamar Zoro tak hanya ada satu ranjang, kan. Tashigi bisa memakai ranjang paling jauh dari punya Zoro. Dia hanya ingin supaya ada seseorang yang menemaninya ketika dia tidur. Ya, dia semanja itu, dan tidak banyak yang mengetahui sisinya yang satu itu.

Zoro menyeringai. Tashigi menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu. Zoro yang seperti itu terlihat lebih buas, tapi dia memang sering menyeringai, sih … jadi Tashigi berusaha sekuat mungkin mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

“Tentu saja boleh, Tashigi.”

Cara Zoro menyebutkan namanya membuat Tashigi melambung sekali lagi. Dia takut tak bisa bertahan dan jatuh dengan sakit, namun ada Zoro di sana, dan Tashigi yakin sekali Zoro bisa membantunya untuk terbang. Mungkin saja.

“Terima kasih banyak, Roronoa Zoro!” Tashigi senang sekali dan langsung membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, menghamburkan diri ke tubuh Zoro yang besar dan hangat. Kikuk, Zoro mengulurkan kedua tangan sehingga membungkus Tashigi sebaik mungkin, agar gadis itu tak kedinginan seperti tadi. Tashigi merasa nyaman di sana. Dia berharap bisa di sana selamanya, yang tentu saja tidak mungkin.

Ia memejamkan mata. Kacamatanya sedikit mengganggu, tapi tak membuat Tashigi berjengit. Yang membuatnya senang kali ini adalah Zoro yang tak mengusirnya pergi, membiarkan Tashigi bergelung di sana seperti anak kecil.

“Aku akan mengambil beberapa perlengkapanku dulu,” ujar Tashigi di dalam pelukan Zoro, tapi Zoro hanya mendengarnya samar-samar sehingga satu-satunya kata yang tertangkap jelas olehnya hanyalah ‘perlengkapan’. Zoro mengerutkan dahi. Dia berbisik dengan suara serak, tapi bisa terdengar oleh Tashigi,

“Apa?”

“Oh, maaf,” gumam Tashigi dan dia menggeliat, ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Zoro. Zoro sadar dan langsung melonggarkan kedua tangannya. Tashigi tersenyum lebar di depan Zoro. “Aku ingin mengambil beberapa perlengkapan dulu di kamarku. Ada beberapa barang yang ‘wajib’ kubawa saat tidur.”

Zoro mengerjapkan mata. “Oh,” dia menjawab seperti orang tolol, dan kedua kalinya dia menjawab sekali lagi, “ _oh_ …” dengan perbedaan nada yang tak kentara. Akhirnya dia mengangguk dan Tashigi mengangguk kuat-kuat lalu pergi ke tangga menuju kamarnya.

Dia sudah menawarkan Tashigi untuk tidur di kamarnya dan Tashigi tak menolak.

Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor terasa seperti milik mereka berdua saja.

.

Tashigi kembali dengan satu bantal besar yang bisa membuat kepala Zoro tenggelam di dalamnya dan yang mungkin terlihat adalah rumput yang tumbuh di atas bantal.

Bantal itu bersarung warna merah, dan Tashigi memeluknya hampir kepayahan menuju sofa tempat mereka duduk tadi. Ketika sampai, Tashigi langsung memeluk bantal itu erat-erat dan tersenyum lebar sekali kepada Zoro. “Kenalkan, bantalku dari aku berusia tujuh tahun.”

“Itu … besar.”

“Memang,” Tashigi menjawab dengan bangga. “Ini bantal kesayanganku. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa bantal ini.”

“Sama sekali?”

“Sama sekali,” Tashigi menyahut dan membenarkan. Dia memejamkan mata dan menyundulkan kepalanya di bantal tersebut, merasa nyaman luar biasa. Bantal itu masih empuk dan nyaman, berkat sihir-sihir yang selalu Tashigi gunakan untuk mempertahankan si Bantal Tua.

Begitu saja dan Zoro menyeringai lebar. Ketika Tashigi membuka mata, melihat Zoro menyeringai seperti itu rasanya … sangat menyeramkan. Tashigi mengangkat alisnya, “Apa?”

“Bagaimana kalau tidak ada bantal itu, tapi ada aku? Apa kamu masih tak bisa tidur?”

“Eeeeh—“ Untuk sepersekian sekon, Tashigi merasa kehilangan arah dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Pertanyaan Zoro seakan-akan ingin memancingnya keluar. Entah apa yang ingin dipancingkannya pada Tashigi, padahal Tashigi merasa dirinya sudah sangat terbuka kepada Zoro. “—eng, aku … ya tentu saja tidak bisa, idiot!” Tashigi menyalak. Zoro tertawa geli, tapi dia berkata lagi.

“Bohong.”

“Aku serius—“

“Begini.” Wajah Zoro berubah serius lagi, dan Tashigi menyukai kapan pun Zoro mengubah ekspresi wajahnya secara drastis. Heran, bahkan dengan melihat pemuda itu saja membuat seluruh diri Tashigi ingin jungkir balik. Padahal yang Zoro lakukan hanyalah mengubah ekspresi wajah. Hebat. “Aku mengatakan itu bukan karena tak ada alasan. Saat Truth or Dare itu—“

Yah. Ketika Truth or Dare, yang Tashigi ingat adalah bagaimana Zoro menyangga tubuhnya dan wajahnya mendekat lalu mencium Tashigi di bibir tepat di semua orang. Tak lebih dari sepuluh detik, tapi cukup membuat Tashigi menjadi gila. Jadi apa pun yang akan Zoro katakan, dia akan menelannya begitu saja bulat-bulat.

“—kamu tertidur di Ruang Rekreasi tanpa bantal kesayanganmu itu. Begitu saja. Kamu tertidur. Tak harus dengan bantalmu, tapi ada _aku_. Bagaimana?”

“Err—“ Skakmat. Tashigi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia tak tahu Zoro akan mengalahkannya dengan cara seperti itu. Tashigi menggembungkan pipinya. “—itu karena efek alkohol, tahu!”

Zoro menyeringai lebar. Tashigi memang pembohong yang sangat sangat sangat buruk. Melihat kernyihan Zoro, Tashigi merasa pipinya memanas lagi. Dan benar, tak ada hubungannya dengan perapian yang apinya menjilat-jilat dan berkobar dengan liar.

“Tak terlihat seperti efek alkohol bagiku. Kamu kelelahan saja,” Zoro bersikeras dan membuat Tashigi mencubit lengan Zoro. Zoro mengaduh karena cubitan Tashigi yang pedas, tapi tak begitu terasa sakit, mungkin karena Tashigi benar-benar tak berniat untuk menyakiti Zoro.

Mereka diam lagi. Sampai kemudian Zoro merasakan sesuatu yang ada di pundaknya. Kepala Tashigi bersandar di sana. Kacamatanya masih terpasang, tapi matanya terpejam. Zoro tak enak hati untuk membangunkan Tashigi hanya sekadar memindahkannya ke kamar, maka yang Zoro lakukan adalah sesuatu yang terpikirkan di kepalanya.

Perlahan-lahan Zoro menggeser kedua kaki Tashigi sehingga dia bisa menggendong Tashigi gaya bridal ke kamarnya. Dia akan mengambil bantal merah besar yang terjatuh ke sofa itu nanti setelah dia mengantarkan Tashigi dengan selamat ke kamar. Gerakannya begitu sigap, Zoro khawatir Tashigi akan terbangun, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia membuka kamarnya dengan sekali dorongan dari kaki, lalu meletakkan tubuh Tashigi yang mungil di kasurnya.

Yah, dia tak ada pilihan yang lebih baik dari kasurnya sendiri. Dia akan tidur di kasur Usopp, mungkin, karena kasur Luffy jorok dan kasur Sanji … dia tak pernah berpikir untuk tidur di kasur Sanji.

Setelah melihat wajah Tashigi sebentar yang polos dan begitu tenang ketika tidur, Zoro keluar lagi dari kamar tersebut untuk mengambil bantal tua Tashigi yang tertinggal di sofa. Ketika dia kembali ke kamar, Tashigi sudah membuka mata, namun dia masih terbaring.

Zoro meletakkan bantal besar itu di perut Tashigi, sehingga yang terlihat dari Tashigi kini hanya setengah kakinya dan wajah Tashigi sampai leher. Bantalnya memang sebesar itu.

“Ung,” Tashigi memberanikan diri untuk menatap Zoro. “Terima kasih sudah membawaku sampai sini, aku tidak menyangka aku ketiduran—kamu bisa membangunkanku kalau aku seperti tadi.” Tashigi menghela napas dalam-dalam. “Itu memalukan, tahu.”

“Tidak juga,” sahut Zoro cuek. Dia memperhatikan Tashigi. Terus memperhatikannya, sampai-sampai Tashigi takut ada yang salah dengan wajahnya. Sebelum Tashigi sempat bertanya, Zoro sudah membungkuk, mendekatkan diri dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tashigi, membuat gadis itu nyaris tercekik karena senang dan dia menggeser bantal super besar miliknya agar memudahkan posisi Zoro. Tashigi membalas ciuman Zoro. Ini yang kedua kali. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ketika Zoro dan dia berciuman secara sadar. Tashigi melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Zoro dan Zoro masih menciumnya.

Tashigi mendorong Zoro menjauh sedikit ketika dia merasa tak sanggup bernapas lagi. Terengah, Tashigi melihat Zoro yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. “Pasti kamu berpikir itu adalah kesalahan,” kalimat yang diutarakan Tashigi ketika melihat ekspresi Zoro. Dia tak pernah menjadi yang utama bagi Zoro. Awalnya, Tashigi bahkan merasa ia tak punya kesempatan untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Dia populer, dia bersinar … tak pantas dengan Tashigi. Apalagi setelah tahu kedekatannya dengan Robin … dan hubungan mereka yang sering _ambigu_ … tapi Zoro baru saja menciumnya, dan Tashigi tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Zoro.

Apa dia menyesal?

Kalau Zoro menyesal, dia sudah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu, keputus asaan, jadi Tashigi ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar itu dan tidur di kamarnya sendiri saja—

“Maaf.”

Tashigi membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Apa dia salah dengar? Zoro mengucapkan _maaf_. Seumur-umur, Tashigi tak pernah mendengar Zoro mengucapkan kata maaf. Dan kali ini, dia mendengarkan itu sendiri, dan kata itu diperuntukkan untuknya.

Dan Zoro tak percaya bahwa dia menurunkan egonya _untuk_ Tashigi. Gadis itu harusnya tak boleh dicium olehnya sekali lagi, benak Zoro berkata demikian. Sebab hal-hal seperti itu sudah tabu untuknya, atau gadis itu akan ternodai oleh Zoro ….

Padahal Zoro sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah menurunkan egonya di depan banyak orang, sehingga banyak yang mengatai Zoro keras kepala dan tak pernah memikirkan orang lain. Mungkin memang benar begitu. Tapi sekarang berbeda.

“Minta maaf untuk?”

Tashigi duduk terbangun di kasur Zoro. Dia tak tahu apa yang membuat Zoro mengatakan hal itu, tapi jelas itu sudah menyenangkan hatinya.

“Aku tak cukup baik untukmu,” Zoro berucap, kemudian dia terduduk di kasur seberang Tashigi. Bahkan Tashigi tak tahu kasur siapa yang ia duduki sekarang. Zoro mengernyit. Kenapa dia duduk di kasur Sanji? Bahkan bau nikotin masih menempel di kasurnya, dan Zoro bisa merasakan sisa-sisa— _apa yang dia pikirkan_? Ada Tashigi yang harus ia urus di sini.

Tashigi tak percaya Zoro mengucapkan hal itu. Satu hal sudah jelas, Zoro tahu bahwa Tashigi menyimpan perasaan padanya. Itu memang rahasia umum, tersebar tapi tak pernah diumbar-umbar. Dan yang kedua, Zoro menolaknya dengan cara yang _sangat_ halus, membuat Tashigi hampir percaya bahwa Zoro berkata demikian dari dalam hatinya.

Tangan kecil Tashigi mengambil bantalnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. “Kalau kamu menolakku, tidak usah membuat-buat alasan, tahu. Aku tahu kalau kamu memang tidak suka padaku—“

“Bukan seperti itu,” desis Zoro, membuat Tashigi takut. Tapi Zoro melanjutkan dengan cepat, “Aku benar-benar tak cukup baik untukmu. Itu bukan alasan yang kukarang-karang. Aku merasa sebagai pemuda yang brengsek—aku menciummu begitu saja tadi.”

“Aku tak keberatan untuk dicium—“ adalah kata-kata yang Tashigi keluarkan tanpa bermaksud dikeluarkannya. Dia melakukan hal itu lagi, mengatakan sesuatu terlalu cepat di luar kehendaknya. Zoro mendengar hal itu. Mau tak mau dia tersenyum. _Tersenyum_.

Zoro berdiri dari kasur Sanji dan mendekat kepada Tashigi. Tashigi tersenyum malu-malu, menanti Zoro untuk berada di dekatnya. Dan Zoro mendekat lagi. Tashigi tak menggeser bantalnya kali ini, membiarkan Zoro bertindak sendiri.

Ia membungkuk, mengelus pipi Tashigi dengan jempol kanannya, dan tangan kiri Zoro melepas kacamata Tashigi secara perlahan. Penerangan di kamar itu sendiri sudah cukup buruk karena remang-remang saja, dan setelah alat pembantu penglihatannya dilepas, dia hanya bisa melihat wajah Zoro yang melayang-layang di depannya.

Zoro menciumnya lagi. Tashigi tak keberatan, tak pernah keberatan karena dia adalah Roronoa Zoro. Hubungan mereka meningkat dengan baik semenjak Tashigi menangis di depan Zoro saat peristiwa Zoro dan permainan kecilnya dengan Bonney.

Tangan Zoro menggeser bantal besar itu dan kaki Tashigi melingkar di pinggang Zoro. Zoro melepas ciumannya, menatap mata Tashigi tanpa penghalang bernama kacamata.

Tashigi tertawa kecil. Zoro mundur, lalu menyeringai lebar dan menaruh bantal besar itu di perut Tashigi sekali lagi. Dia duduk di pinggir kasur, tangannya menyusuri tangan Tashigi.

“Kamu sedang berada di tempat tidurku,” kata Zoro akhirnya, dan mungkin itu berada di kepala Tashigi sebagai pertanyaan beberapa menit terakhir ini. Ketika terjawab, Tashigi tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Zoro.

“Lalu?” Tashigi bertanya, memainkan jari jemari Zoro dengan jari-jarinya sendiri yang ukurannya kalah jauh dibanding milik si pemuda. “Kamu akan tidur di mana?”

“Di tempat Usopp.” Zoro menunjuk tempat tidur serong dari tempat tidurnya sendiri, berada di dekat pintu. “Tak terlalu jauh. Keberatan?”

Tashigi sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa Zoro tidak menempati tempat tidur yang ada di seberang mereka sekarang. Padahal jaraknya tak begitu jauh dan tak begitu dekat, menurut Tashigi ideal agar mereka berjarak seperti itu. Tapi tentu saja dia tak berani bertanya lebih jauh dan dia tak mau dicap sebagai gadis yang suka menuntut. Tashigi memperhatikan kamar tersebut. Desainnya sama persis dengan kamar perempuan, hanya saja kamar ini lebih gelap dibandingkan kamarnya. Dan … oke, kasur di sebelah Zoro, yang Tashigi asumsikan milik Luffy, sangatlah berantakan. Kamarnya sendiri sudah rapi karena anak-anak perempuan sepakat untuk membersihkan bagian mereka dengan baik dan benar, bahkan termasuk Jewelry Bonney.

Melihat ekspresi Tashigi yang bingung, Zoro mengerti apa yang membuat roman muka Tashigi seperti itu, tapi tentu saja dia tak berniat menjelaskan.

“Aku tak keberatan,” ujar Tashigi akhirnya. “Eng … terima kasih karena sudah memberikan tempat tidurmu untukku.”

“Tche. Bukan masalah besar,” ujar Zoro mengibaskan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir lalat. “Tadi kamu sudah mengantuk, kan? Kenapa bangun lagi?”

“Aku merasa ada yang membawaku—“

“Yeah, aku tak tega membangunkanmu,” ungkap Zoro. “Daripada kamu tak bisa tidur lagi. Orang kan suka begitu, sudah mengantuk, lalu saat dibangunkan tak bisa tidur lagi.”

“Aku sering seperti itu.”

“Makanya. Tidur sekarang. Atau kamu tak bisa tidur?”

Tashigi ingin mengakui sesuatu: dia kedinginan. Dia sangat kedinginan dan ketika dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil, dia akan kesulitan untuk tidur. Tapi harusnya baju tebalnya ini bisa mengatasi masalah itu, belum lagi dia memakai celana panjang. Berada di dekat Zoro—apalagi setelah merasakan ciuman itu untuk ke _tiga_ kalinya dan ke _dua_ kalinya dalam sehari—membuat tubuhnya hangat, tapi ketika Zoro menjauh, tubuhnya dingin lagi.

Sayang sekali Zoro tak bisa membaca pesan bahwa Tashigi kedinginan saat itu. Maka yang dia lakukan adalah terus-terusan menatap Tashigi, meminta jawaban.

“Em, aku tak apa-apa. Kalau kamu mau tidur, tidur saja sekarang, aku tak keberatan. Yang penting aku tak sendirian di kamar.”

Berbeda dengan apa yang diprediksi Tashigi, Zoro masih duduk di pinggir ranjang dan jemarinya memainkan tangan Tashigi. “Aku akan tidur nanti kalau kamu sudah tidur, oke?”

Itu membuat perasaan dan tubuh Tashigi menjadi lebih nyaman dan hangat. Mengangguk, Tashigi mulai memejamkan mata dan membiarkan presensi Zoro menjadi sumber kehangatannya. Dia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok setelah hari ini. Apa Zoro akan memberikannya ciuman selamat tidur seperti hari ini? Apa Zoro akan tetap _semanis_ ini?

Dan seiring tidurnya, Tashigi bertanya-tanya, apakah Nico Robin pernah mendapat perlakuan yang sama ….

.

Zoro bangun karena tubuhnya tertimpa sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu yang berat menurut kelasnya, tetapi tetap saja sesuatu itu membatalkan niat Zoro untuk tidur lebih lama lagi.

Dia membuka satu mata. Wajah Tashigi bersama kacamatanya cukup dekat dengan wajah Zoro sendiri yang membuat Tashigi terkesiap. Dengan cepat dia mundur ke belakang dan turun dari tubuh Zoro. Zoro membuka kedua mata, jelas-jelas bingung apa yang terjadi barusan.

“Apa—“

“Um, tidak apa-apa!” seru Tashigi dengan cepat dan bahagia, seperti baru saja menidurkan anaknya tadi. “Aku hanya ingin, err, membangunkanmu. Tapi kamu suka bangun siang-siang, ya? Maaf—“

Zoro tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain menarik Tashigi dalam pelukannya. Tashigi terkesiap namun tak menolak. Malu-malu, dia berkata, “Zoro, kamu belum mandi—“

“Kamu juga belum?” tanya Zoro tanpa rasa bersalah. Dengan main-main Tashigi memukul Zoro dan pemuda itu mengaduh pelan. “Aku kan cuma tanya!”

Zoro memang tolol. Padahal Tashigi sudah wangi dan pakaiannya jelas-jelas berbeda dari yang kemarin, tapi sepertinya Zoro tidak peduli dan matanya masih setengah terpejam.

“Memangnya kalau aku belum mandi kita mandi bersama, gitu?”

“Aku tidak bilang begitu.”

Dengan cepat Tashigi bangkit lagi dengan wajah yang digembungkan dan dia pura-pura membetulkan letak kacamatanya. “Mau mandi atau tidak? Habis itu kita sarapan.”

Mengangguk malas, Zoro mulai bangkit dan menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk. Dia membereskan tempat tidurnya—tempat tidur Usopp, sebenarnya—dengan sekali lambaian tongkat sihir dan segera mengambil satu stel pakaian yang ingin ia gunakan hari ini. Musim dingin. Ia harus memakai yang tebal kalau tidak mau terkena radang dingin. Zoro menggerutu ketika tidak bisa mencari pakaian yang ingin dipakainya. Apa dia belum mencuci pakaiannya kemarin?

Melihat Zoro yang kebingungan, Tashigi tersenyum simpul. “Kamu ke kamar mandi, sana.” Tashigi mendorong bahu Zoro yang tegap. “Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu.”

Zoro ingin menjawab, _kelakuanmu seperti istriku saja_ tapi tidak jadi karena dia tahu hal itu akan menimbulkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Maka dia mengangguk lagi, pasrah, dan segera menuju kamar mandi tanpa membawa apa-apa.

Ketika Zoro sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi, Tashigi menyadari wajahnya memanas. Sedetik kemudian, dia tahu apa yang salah. Kata-katanya pada Zoro tadi seakan dia adalah seorang istri yang ingin menyiapkan baju suaminya … _apa yang telah dia katakan tadi, Demi Merlin_!!

Dengan cepat dia menampar-nampar wajahnya sendiri. Ia menarik napas panjang dan dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Di mana kopor Zoro? Oh yeah, tentu saja di tempatnya tadi, lalu untuk apa dia mencari-cari pakaian di tempat Usopp? Dasar idiot, keluh Tashigi dalam hati.

Ketika dia ingin membuka kopor Zoro, dia sedikit ragu. Bagaimana kalau Zoro menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang _modus_ ingin membongkar barang-barang milik orang lain? Ah, tapi … pemuda sendiri itu pun sudah memberi izin. Tashigi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia hanya bersikap paranoid seperti biasa.

Tangannya mungil dan gesit sehingga dia dengan mudah mengambil pakaian-pakaian tebal milik Zoro dari kopor yang berantakan tersebut. Setelah memilihkan satu baju hangat berwarna hijau mirip seperti rambut Zoro dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, Tashigi membereskan semua barang-barang Zoro yang masih berantakan. Dia tidak akan mengubah letaknya, dia hanya ingin membereskan barang-barang tersebut. Kemudian dia melihat sekeliling kamar dan melihat kamar tersebut masih sedikit berantakan, maka dia berinisiatif untuk membereskannya. Hanya beberapa kali sentuhan tongkat sihir dan tempat itu sama bersihnya dengan kamar perempuan.

Omong-omong kamar perempuan ….

Tashigi tidak tahu apakah Zoro tipe yang lama dalam mandi atau tidak, tapi dia segera keluar dari sana untuk mengecek kamar perempuan, sebab walaupun dia meninggalkan kamar tersebut, kamar itu tidak boleh terlantarkan. Dia ingin membereskannya juga sebelum banyak sarang laba-laba di sana debu yang menutupi kasur-kasur mereka.

Tangannya mengayunkan kenop pintu dan melihat situasi kamarnya. Tak terlalu buruk, hanya saja Tashigi merasa kamar ini lebih dingin … atau bersama Zoro membuatnya menjadi hangat. Tak ada jawaban yang pasti, tapi Tashigi akan senang jika yang terjadi adalah pilihan nomor dua. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Tashigi mulai membereskan kamar tersebut dan berbalik pergi untuk menuruni tangga. Di bawah tangga, di mana ada perbatasan anak laki-laki tak boleh masuk, Zoro ada di sana, kedua tangan tersilang di dada dan alisnya terangkat. “Mau pindah lagi?” Nadanya tak terdengar senang, tapi Tashigi justru senang mendengarnya.

“Tidak,” jawabnya mantap. “Aku hanya ingin membereskannya supaya tak terlihat kotor walaupun aku tak pernah ke sini.”

Tashigi memperhatikan Zoro dari atas sampai bawah dan puas mendapati Zoro memakai pilihan pakaiannya. Zoro berbicara lagi, “Terima kasih sudah membersihkan kamarku juga.”

“Oh, tentu,” sahut Tashigi ringan sambil berjalan ke depan perapian. Langkah-langkah berat Zoro mengikutinya. “Lagi pula, itu akan menjadi kamarku juga.”

Zoro berada di belakangnya. Kedua tangan Zoro berada di pundak Tashigi dan Tashigi harus menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap bernapas. Napas Zoro yang segar dan hangat menyentuh leher Tashigi. Tashigi memegang tangan Zoro dan berbalik, wajahnya tak sampai tiga inci di hadapan Zoro.

“Aku mau … makan,” katanya tegang. Tak terbiasa berada di dekat Zoro walaupun akhir-akhir ini posisi mereka sering kali begitu. Dan tadi malam, mereka juga sudah berciuman … “Kamu mau sarapan, ‘kan?”

“Tentu,” sahut Zoro, kemudian mundur sedikit dan mulai memimpin jalan. Tashigi berjalan di belakangnya dengan langkah pendek yang cepat. Ketika memanjat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, lorong Hogwarts terasa sepi, namun banyak hiasan-hiasan Natal yang meramaikannya. Tashigi menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Zoro.

“Selamat Natal, Roronoa Zoro.”

Zoro ingin menjawab bahwa ia tak merayakan Natal, tapi ia mengucapkannya juga pada Tashigi. “Selamat Natal.”

Tashigi tersenyum lebar sekali ia takut bahwa wajahnya akan terbelah menjadi dua. Di Aula Besar pun suasananya sepi, tapi para guru yang tetap tinggal meramaikan suasana. Zoro melirik ke meja para profesor biasanya berada dan melihat tatapan tajam Mihawk menusuk dirinya.

… profesor _gila_ itu berada di sini, rupanya. Zoro hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk berseberangan dengan Tashigi, dan mulai melahap sarapannya. Tashigi memperhatikan bagaimana Zoro makan dan dia makan dengan perlahan, tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan terburu-buru bersama Zoro. Maksudnya, _ini_ Roronoa Zoro. Zoro yang populer itu dan banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya, termasuk Tashigi sendiri. Tashigi tahu siapa saja yang masuk dalam fans klub Zoro, tapi dia tak mau repot-repot memberitahu detilnya. Yang penting dia tahu siapa yang _dekat_ dengan Zoro sekarang.

Dirinya sendiri, tentu saja.

Saat sarapan, Tashigi sering melihat Zoro yang tidak fokus dan sering kali melirik ke meja guru. Berita tentang Zoro tentang para profesor tak pernah ada, sehingga Tashigi tak bisa mengontrol rasa penasarannya dan berkata, “Kamu kenapa?”

Seakan baru tersadar, Zoro mengerjap dan mengembalikan pandangannya pada Tashigi. “Oh? Tidak apa-apa.” Kemudian dia makan lagi. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Zoro diam-diam melirik meja guru.

Tashigi penasaran dan melirik meja di mana para profesor yang lain makan dan mengerutkan dahinya ketika semua profesor makan dengan tenang. Beberapa saling mengobrol, tapi yang lain fokus dengan makanannya. Apa sih yang Zoro perhatikan?

_Mihawk brengsek_ , gerutu Zoro dalam hati, ketika dia menyadari Mihawk tak mengacuhkannya lagi, padahal sebelumnya Mihawk memberikan pandangan menantang seperti biasa kepada Zoro.

Yah, bukannya dia mau diperhatikan oleh Mihawk juga, sih. Tetap saja semua tingkah laku dan gerakan menjengkelkannya membuat Zoro geram dan membuat Zoro semakin ingin mengalahkannya. Tapi Zoro tahu bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya. Masih banyak hal-hal yang perlu ia perbaiki, seperti, _hubungan_ nya dengan Tashigi ….

Bukannya dia orang yang menjadi kaku setelah kejadian tadi malam. Hanya saja dia sudah diberikan tamparan oleh Robin—secara konotasi—dan Zoro tak mau membuat gadis di sekitarnya merasakan hal yang sama. Dan Zoro sangat sangat bimbang untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya. Dia menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Tashigi saat ini …. Tapi itu tak berarti bahwa dia bisa mengabaikan yang lainnya.

Tepat ketika dia sedang memikirkan soal itu, pandangan di meja Slytherin membuat kegiatan makannya berhenti. Perona bersama seorang laki-laki entah siapa, rambutnya pirang, bersenda gurau bahkan Zoro bisa melihat kedua mata besar Perona yang berkilat-kilat senang.

Sesuatu menggelora di dadanya, tapi Zoro tak tahu apa itu. Tashigi masih memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Zoro benar-benar tak terlihat fokus. Tashigi sengaja menaruh pisau dan garpunya keras-keras ketika dia selesai makan. Zoro menoleh kepada Tashigi, alisnya terangkat.

“Kamu kena—“

“Oh, tidak apa-apa,” jawab Tashigi kasual seolah-olah memang tak ada apa-apa. “Aku ingin pergi sebentar. Kamu bisa melanjutkan acaramu.” Dan Tashigi benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Zoro sampai Zoro tak bisa berkedip.

Zoro melihat ke piringnya. Sudah kosong, tapi dia tak menyadari hal itu sama sekali. Zoro bangkit dan ingin menyusul Tashigi, namun seseorang sudah menahan bahunya dan memaksanya untuk tetap duduk. Orang itu mengenakan baju tebal berwarna biru tua dan rok panjang semata kaki. Zoro melihat wajahnya.

Oh, tidak.

Mimpi buruk.

Monet tersenyum manis kepadanya dan Zoro menahan diri supaya dirinya tak mengeluarkan semua sarapan yang baru saja ia telan. “Halo.” Tanpa izin, dia duduk di bangku Gryffindor yang sepi. “Sudah lama tak bertemu.”

“Halo juga,” sahut Zoro, tapi tak berniat untuk berbaik-baik dengan Monet. Di antara semua gadis yang berada di sekelilingnya, hanya gadis inilah yang ia inginkan agar tak berurusan dengannya selamanya. “Kalau aku tak salah lihat, meja Ravenclaw ada di sebelah sana.” Zoro menunjuk meja Ravenclaw yang sudah bersih dan tak ada sisa-sisa makanan. Di meja Gryffindor tinggal dia dan beberapa anak kelas dua.

Monet tertawa kecil. “Sebegitu bencinya padaku, Roronoah?”

Dan panggilan Roronoahnya. Itu benar-benar menjengkelkan Zoro. Zoro menggumam tak jelas dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Zoro berani bersumpah bahwa dia merasakan sesuatu menusuk dirinya dari belakang—dari meja para profesor. Entah apa yang Mihawk lakukan sampai Zoro merasakan hal itu. Tapi dia tak peduli tentang itu sekarang.

Monet memegang tangan Zoro, masih tak mau membiarkannya pergi. Celotehan Perona dan lelaki di sebelahnya—entahlah, mungkin kekasihnya—samar-samar terdengar sampai sini. Monet menyusuri jarinya di baju Zoro, di bagian dada, dengan perlahan. “Setelah Nico Robin,” dia bergumam dengan santai, masih terduduk dan Zoro berdiri, “Sekarang Tashigi?”

“Biarkan aku pergi,” ucap Zoro gusar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Monet yang mencengkeramnya, seperti seekor burung yang tak ingin melepaskan mangsa. “Dan dengan siapa aku dekat sekarang bukan urusanmu.”

“Roronoah,” Monet masih menyusuri dada Zoro dengan jari telunjuknya, kini mencapai perut. “Kamu tidak perlu ketus seperti itu. Mantra yang kuberikan padamu yang waktu itu sudah kuhilangkan masih bisa kulafalkan lagi. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ini aku tidak mau repot-repot.” *********

Zoro tak mungkin lupa dengan mantra sialan itu. “Apa maumu.”

“Aku hanya bertanya-tanya …” Monet bermain-main dengan perut Zoro yang dilapisi pakaian tebal. Zoro tak ingin melihat wajah Monet ketika ia tahu bahwa baju itu dipilihkan oleh Tashigi. “… setelah giliran dua gadis itu, apa aku akan menjadi yang berikutnya?”

Akhirnya Zoro mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Monet dan dengan kasar menarik tangan gadis itu dari tubuhnya. “Aku tidak _bergiliran_ memainkan mereka … Monet,” desis Zoro. Ia tergoda sekali memanggilnya sebagai gadis gila, tapi itu tak akan berefek bagus untuk ke depannya nanti.

“Oya.” Monet berdiri, dan walaupun dia lebih pendek dari Zoro, dia bisa memberikan tatapan yang cukup mengintimidasi. “Hanya berselang satu bulan dan kamu bilang tak bergiliran? Ah, manisnya ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari pemuda tampan seperti kamu.”

Zoro berharap Monet cepat-cepat pergi dan Tashigi tak perlu melihat ini. “Tak ada yang perlu kamu ketahui, Monet. Dan kalau kamu tak keberatan, aku masih ada urusan yang lebih penting—“

“Kamu memang suka sekali ya mempermainkan para perempuan,” Monet berbisik, hidungnya hampir mengenai bibir Zoro, “Tapi kurasa mereka akan memaafkanmu karena kamu adalah Zoro. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu. Sampai jumpa, Roronoah~” dan Monet melambai lalu pergi dari pandangannya begitu saja. Buru-buru Zoro pergi dari Aula Besar sebelum dia sempat bertemu dengan gadis gila yang lain.

Walaupun setahunya, yang gila di sekitarnya hanyalah Monet dari Ravenclaw.

Zoro berjalan tak tentu arah di koridor Hogwarts. Beberapa murid yang mengenalnya dan kebetulan tak pulang ke rumah memberikan sapaan, tapi selain itu, banyak hal-hal yang membingungkan Zoro. Kini dia berusaha mencari Tashigi yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, padahal sebelumnya mereka begitu akur dan … bagaimana Zoro harus mengatakannya? Akrab? Intim?

Tashigi menabraknya tepat di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang mengoceh.

Zoro menahan tubuh Tashigi. “Hei?”

Tashigi tak berkata apa-apa. Dia merasa nyaman berada di dekapan Zoro dan dia sendiri tak mau merusaknya. Tapi dia tak ingin membiarkan momen-momen indah tercipta karena perasaan tak nyaman. Yang bisa Tashigi katakan adalah, “Mau masuk ke dalam?”

Sebenarnya Tashigi sangat bosan harus berada di Hogwarts untuk liburan Natal, tapi semua itu terhapuskan karena keberadaan Zoro dan mereka menjadi … tiga kali lipat lebih dekat. Zoro mengikuti Tashigi masuk ke dalam dan mereka berdua duduk di perapian. Jarak mereka lebih … rapat?

Mereka terdiam beberapa lama. Tak ada yang berbicara.

.

Keadaan setiap malam terus berlangsung seperti itu hingga pada malam yang sangat dingin di penghujung Desember mempengaruhi hubungan mereka berdua selamanya … atau mungkin itu hanya berpengaruh pada Zoro.

Saat itu Tashigi masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam kamar karena dia bilang bahkan perapian tak bisa membuatnya hangat. Malam itu dingin sekali, membekukan mereka berdua dan Tashigi sudah memakai tiga lapis pakaian. Itu bahkan tak membantu. Zoro masuk kemudian, dia menatap prihatin pada Tashigi yang memeluk dirinya sendiri. Zoro mendekat dan memeluk Tashigi. Tashigi tetap merasa tak terbantu, walaupun itu berpengaruh baginya.

“Begini saja,” ujar Zoro, suaranya serak seperti biasa, “Kalau kamu benar-benar keinginan … aku punya satu hal tapi kurasa kamu tak akan menyukainya.”

Tashigi menggigil. “Apa?”

“Fire Whiskey.”

Tashigi tersedak entah apa dan mencengkeram tangan Zoro kuat-kuat. Dia menggeleng perlahan. “Oh, tidak minuman itu lagi.”

Zoro terkekeh dan dia masih memeluk Tashigi. Zoro sendiri merasa bahwa cuacanya dingin sekali, angin yang masuk berembus begitu kencang dan perapian sama sekali tak membantu. Dia memakai baju dua lapis dan itu tak membuat semuanya berubah. Giginya bergemeletuk. Dia tak mungkin menunjukkan di depan Tashigi bahwa dirinya menjadi lemah karena cuaca dingin. Setelah beberapa saat, Zoro mundur dan mengambil sesuatu dalam kopornya. Fire Whiskey. Ia tak tahan lagi dan membuka penutup botolnya, langsung meminumnya dari sana.

Tashigi mengerjapkan mata. “Sebenarnya kamu tak pernah kehabisan stok persediaannya, ya?” Kemudian dia bersin-bersin. Tashigi memang tak tahan cuaca dingin. Zoro menyeringai, menandakan bahwa pernyataan itu benar. Tashigi mendengus tak percaya.

Zoro merasa lebih baik pada tegukan ketiga. Tashigi menatap kepadanya penasaran. “Memangnya semanjur itu, ya?” tanyanya ketika Zoro sudah tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedinginan.

“Semanjur itu,” Zoro mengangguk dan meneguk lagi. Tashigi ingin mencoba tapi ia takut kehilangan kontrol … kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri, apalagi dia begitu dekat dengan Zoro, di atas sebuah kasur yang bahkan bukan miliknya.

Akhirnya dia berkata, meskipun masih ragu-ragu, “Mungkin aku akan mencoba dua teguk.”

Zoro menyeringai dan memberikan sebuah botol baru pada Tashigi. Tashigi membuka botolnya dengan sedikit kepayahan dan berhasil membukanya pada detik kedua belas,yang anehnya, Zoro menghitung hal-hal trivia tersebut. Wajah Tashigi merah, efek kedinginan dan wajahnya selalu tak keruan ketika berada di dekat Zoro.

Tashigi mulai memiringkan botol tersebut dan meminumnya. Ketika aliran itu mengaliri kerongkongannya, sesuatu yang aneh merambat pada Tashigi. Tadinya dia tak berniat tapi … dia ingin meminum lagi. Lagi lagi lagi. Dia meminum beberapa tegukan lagi, di luar janjinya pada diri sendiri—dua tegukan yang berakhir dengan setengah botol.

Kedua mata Zoro melebar melihat hal tersebut. Dia tak punya rencana ingin membuat Tashigi mabuk, tapi sepertinya semua di luar rencana. Tashigi ingin meminum isi botol itu lagi ketika Zoro menarik botol tersebut sekencang yang dia bisa dari tangan Tashigi. “Hei, sudah. Kamu sudah … hangat kan?”

Tashigi tak menjawab dan berusaha meraih botol tersebut dari Zoro. “Jangan pelit-pelit—aku ingin lagi,” ujarnya ngelantur. Zoro segera menutup botol tersebut dan meletakkannya di dalam kopornya yang luas dan bisa menampung apa saja. Tashigi menggerutu dan mengoceh dalam keadaannya yang sadar dan tak sadar.

Tak tahu kenapa, Tashigi mendekat lagi pada Zoro dan bergelung manja di paha Zoro. Kepalanya terus menubruk dada Zoro dan Zoro harus berusaha agar botolnya tak terlepas dari tangannya. Oke, ini benar-benar berbahaya dan … Zoro tak tahu apakah dia menginginkan ini atau tidak.

Zoro memegang kepala Tashigi perlahan dan menaikkan pandangan Tashigi padanya. Tashigi menekuk kedua kakinya dan mencium Zoro. Zoro meletakkan botolnya di atas nakas. Tashigi menjadi lebih liar, ia mendorong Zoro sehingga posisinya menjadi di atas. Zoro mengerjap tak percaya ketika Tashigi menciumnya lagi.

Tentu saja Zoro tak pernah _semabuk_ ini. Ia selalu bisa mengontrol dirinya ketika sedang berada dalam jangkauan alkohol, tapi Tashigi tidak.

Ketika Tashigi melepaskan bibirnya, Zoro menahan bahunya supaya Tashigi tak bergerak maju lagi. “Kamu … sudah tak kedinginan lagi, ‘kan?” tanya Zoro, ragu-ragu memegang kedua tangan Tashigi agar tak bergerak ke mana-mana.

“Zoro, kamu pasti tidak tahu,” gumamnya, membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Zoro. “Aku sangat sangat sangat sangatttt menginginkanmu.” Dia membentur-benturkan kedua tangannya di atas kasur dan membuat kasur itu sedikit bergetar.

Zoro menahan kedua tangan Tashigi tapi gadis itu terus memberontak. “Kamu tidak tahu kan, Zoro?” Tashigi menuntut jawaban dan kepalanya masih tak terangkat. Zoro berhasil menahan kedua tangannya.

“Aku tahu,” jawab Zoro setelah beberapa detik diisi keheningan. “Aku _tahu_ kok.”

“Ya, kamu tahu tapi kamu tak pernah berbuat apa-apa soal itu!” Tashigi membentak pada dada Zoro karena dia tak mau menoleh ke wajah _nya_ , “Kamu selalu bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, padahal tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa soal hubungan kita—kamu kira enak ya diperlakukan seperti ini tapi nyatanya kita tak punya _komitmen_ , Zoro? Kamu tahu apa!”

Keluhan yang sama dilontarkan oleh Tashigi setelah Robin juga mengatakan hal tersebut untuk me’mutus’kan hubungannya dengan Zoro.

“Zoro, jawab.” Tashigi mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Zoro. Zoro menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Tashigi. “Kamu menginginkan aku atau tidak?”

Zoro tak bisa menjawab, melainkan terus meraba wajah Tashigi dan Tashigi berhasil menangkap tangan tersebut sebelum berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Tashigi memberikan senyum pahit. “Tidak bisa ya, Zoro? Karena aku memang tak cukup berharga untukmu? Tapi aku menginginkanmu, tahu.”

Tashigi mulai membuka bajunya. Zoro melebarkan matanya, panik.

“Semakin lama semakin gerah,” katanya, “Bersamamu sudah cukup panas, apalagi Fire Whiskey yang tadi kuminum—Zoro, _tolong_.” Tashigi masih di atas Zoro, tapi dia memundurkan posisinya sehingga kini tangannya berada di perut Zoro. Zoro mengerang tak percaya ketika Tashigi ingin membuka celananya.

“Tashigi, kamu sedang tidak sadar.”

“Aku _sangat_ sadar.”

Tashigi berhasil membuka ikat pinggang Zoro dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, terbanting dan jatuh dan suara itu kalah dengan suara Tashigi yang memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke kasur sebentar, kemudian bekerja lagi untuk memelorotkan celana Zoro.

“Apa yang kamu—“

“Aku _menginginkanmu_ , tapi kamu tak pernah begitu, kamu bersikap biasa saja.”

“Tashigi—“

Apa yang harus Zoro jawab? Dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau harus berbohong? Tashigi dalam kondisi mabuk, Zoro ragu kalau Tashigi akan ingat jawabannya ketika dia menjawab jujur atau bohong.

Tashigi berhasil memeloroti celana Zoro dan Zoro langsung terduduk, menarik tangan Tashigi sehingga gadis itu berada tepat di depannya, kedua matanya sayu, kacamatanya miring, dan bajunya menjadi satu setengah lapis—Tashigi sedang ingin membuka satu bajunya lagi.

“Aku _tidak_ menginginkanmu,” ujar Zoro, dan kemudian membalikkan posisinya sehingga Tashigi berada di bawah. “Tidak menginginkanmu ketika kamu dalam kondisi seperti ini … kamu lebih liar dan bukan dirimu sendiri, kamu tahu? Sebaiknya kamu tidur sekarang.” Zoro berhasil menekan tubuh Tashigi dan melompat turun dari kasurnya lalu memakai celananya lagi dengan benar. Tapi Tashigi tak mau menyerah dan melempar selimutnya, turun, mendorong Zoro sampai pemuda itu terbaring ke lantai dan Tashigi berada di atasnya lagi.

“Jadi benar kalau kamu memang suka mempermainkan orang,” suara Tashigi lebih serak dan dia menjelma menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya, “Mendekati gadis lalu mencampakkan mereka begitu saja ….” Dengan paksa dia menarik baju Zoro sampai baju tebal tersebut menimbulkan suara dan robek. Zoro mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dan dia ingin mencari tongkat sihirnya, tapi tongkat tersebut berada di nakas Usopp, tempat biasanya dia tidur.

Tashigi mengelus wajah Zoro.

Zoro, entah dengan cara apa, berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari Tashigi dan segera berlari menuju nakas Usopp. Tashigi tak menyusul Zoro, melainkan terbaring di lantai dan memejamkan mata. Tak beberapa kemudian, dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan teratur. Niat untuk memingsankan Tashigi menggunakan sihir tak jadi karena perangainya yang lebih tenang. Zoro terduduk di atas tempat tidur.

Bagus … sekarang dia hampir berada di bawah kendali alkohol. Untung saja Zoro bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Kalau begitu … kenapa dia _membalas ciuman Sanji_ ketika Sanji menciumnya, di dekat pintu kamar? Gelap, pukul tiga dini hari, dengan bau alkohol dan nikotin yang menguar di udara. Sanji tak mau mengaku dia sadar atau tidak. Tapi Zoro jelas sadar.

Apa pun itu, Zoro sendiri masih tak mau mengakuinya dalam hati. Sekarang ada yang lebih penting. Zoro bangkit lagi dan mendekati Tashigi perlahan. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah tertidur, wajahnya merah. Tubuhnya memang menjadi lebih panas tapi Zoro tak mau ambil risiko, maka dia menurunkan baju Tashigi yang tadinya setengah terangkat.

Zoro melihat ke arah ikat pinggangnya yang terlempar. Kemudian ke selimut yang juga dilempar Tashigi ketika hendak mengejar Zoro. Zoro mengangkat kedua kaki Tashigi dan kepalanya sehingga dia berhasil menggendong tubuh tersebut lalu meletakkannya dengan perlahan di atas tempat tidur. Zoro mengambil selimut yang terlempar tak terlalu jauh dan menaruhnya di atas tubuh Tashigi.

Efek Fire Whiskey bisa menjadi sangat buruk untuk sebagian orang. Zoro menghela napas panjang dan ingin kembali ke tempat tidurnya, tapi tangan Tashigi menahannya. Zoro benar-benar terkejut karena tadi dia mengira Tashigi sudah tidur—gadis itu terbangun lagi, ternyata.

“Errg—“ Tashigi mengerjap, kacamatanya miring. Zoro lupa melepaskan kacamata itu dari wajahnya, seharusnya kan Tashigi tak memakai kacamata saat tidur. “—jangan tinggalkan aku, Roronoa idiot.”

Zoro mengerjap. Kemudian dia berada di sisi Tashigi dan melepaskan kacamata berbingkai merah kepunyaannya. Tashigi memejamkan matanya lagi. Lengan yang tadinya digunakan untuk menahan Zoro kini terkulai lemah di sisinya.

Kemudian Tashigi tidur lagi. Zoro mengambil bantal dan guling miliknya lalu naik ke atas kasur yang sama dengan Tashigi—kasur itu besar, Zoro tak peduli ukuran apa—tapi dia bisa menyelip ke bawah selimut Tashigi dan tidur di sebelah gadis tersebut.

Zoro tidur tak lama setelah tangannya mendarat di pinggang Tashigi.

.

“DEMI. MERLIN!”

Itu adalah alarm Zoro dan dia langsung membuka kedua matanya. Tashigi berada di sebelahnya, wajahnya amat sangat sangat terkejut karena dia menemui Zoro yang ada di sebelahnya, satu tangan memeluk Tashigi di pinggang seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Tashigi melepas selimut. Bagusnya adalah seluruh bajunya masih utuh, walaupun dia merasa janggal … matanya mengitari kamar dan menemui ikat pinggang dan sehelai baju yang tercecer. Baju miliknya. Tashigi memelototi Zoro.

“Kamu mau menuduhku?” ujar Zoro tak percaya, dia melepaskan tangannya dan bangkit terduduk. “Lihat apa yang sudah kamu lakukan tadi malam.” Zoro menunjuk bekas robekan yang berada di bajunya. Dia sengaja belum membetulkan hal itu sebab dia takut Tashigi akan menyalahinya karena kekacauan hari ini.

“Aku—“ Mulut Tashigi membuka dan refleks Tashigi menutupnya. “Aku _merobek_ pakaianmu? Lalu ikat pinggangmu?”

“Kamu yang melempar,” sahut Zoro kalem, berdiri dan mengambil ikat pinggang yang terletak sembarangan. “Baju itu, kalau kamu mau tahu … kamu juga yang membuka.” Sebenarnya Zoro tak berniat untuk memberitahu kejadian tadi malam kepada Tashigi, tapi dia benar-benar lelah kemarin dan dia bahkan tak sempat untuk memakaikan lagi pada Tashigi baju tersebut. Lagi pula … _masa dia yang memakaikan baju kepada Tashigi_?

Tashigi masih menutup mulutnya. Dia benar-benar tak percaya. Kemudian wajahnya memerah sampai telinga dan dia terkesiap. Tangannya sudah turun, kali ini terletak di atas paha. “Aku sudah gila.”

“Mm hmm,” Zoro memberikan persetujuan dan memindahkan bantal serta gulingnya ke atas kasur Usopp. “Kalau kamu masih mau marah soal aku yang tidur di atas kasur yang sama—“

Sebenarnya Tashigi sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan soal itu, karena sebenarnya menyenangkan sekali bisa tidur bersebelahan dengan pemuda tersebut. Namun ketika Zoro mengungkit-ungkitnya, berarti itu bukan kehendak Zoro sama sekali ….

“Zoro, aku ingin kamu menjawab pertanyaan yang ini dengan jujur.”

Jantung Zoro seperti berhenti bekerja. Dia teringat pertanyaan Tashigi tadi malam yang tak bisa ia jawab dengan benar. _Apakah kamu menginginkanku_? Dan sampai saat ini … Zoro tak tahu jawaban mana yang benar.

Dia curiga Tashigi akan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Tapi … “Apa kita berbuat yang aneh-aneh semalam?”

“Oh ya ampun.” Zoro memutar bola matanya malas dan mulai membereskan tempat tidurnya, walaupun dia tidak memakai kasur itu semalam, “Kalau kita sudah melakukannya, kenapa kamu dan aku masih berpakaian lengkap, Tashigi?”

“Yah—“

“Dan … aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan orang mabuk,” Zoro menegaskan. Kemudian dia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, sekadar untuk mengecek baju yang akan dipakai hari ini. Akhir-akhir ini memang Tashigi yang melakukannya, tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini, Zoro ragu Tashigi ingin membantunya. “Dan kamu juga masih di bawah umur.”

“APA?” Tashigi berseru tak terima. “Omong-omong, aku tidak di bawah umur, Roronoa Zoro. Aku lahir bulan Oktober—aku sudah enam belas tahun, tahu.”

“Berarti umur kita sama, enam belas tahun,” sahut Zoro acuh tak acuh. “Kamu yang mandi atau aku dulu?”

“… kamu dulu, deh,” Tashigi menyerah. Dia ingin mencerna hal ini pelan-pelan. Dia tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Apa yang dia lakukan pada Zoro hingga ikat pinggangnya terlempar dan bajunya robek? Dan kenapa dia membuka bajunya sendiri, demi apa pun juga—

Zoro mengangkat bahu, gestur seperti biasa, kemudian jalan menuju kamar mandi. Tashigi merasa kepalanya sakit dan pusing dan ingin meledak. Dia tak bisa memproses apa pun yang Zoro katakan terlalu cepat. Ketika dia mengingat satu per satu kata-kata Zoro yang keluar … oh Tuhan oh Tuhan oh Tuhan apa yang dia lakukan.

Tashigi membenamkan kepala dalam bantal besarnya. Yang sudah tua, berwarna merah, namun masih empuk. Dia membayangkan hal-hal yang _mungkin_ terjadi kemarin malam. Bayangan-bayangan muncul, namun terlalu kabur dan tak jelas. Dia mengingatnya sedikit. Ternyata memang dia pihak yang bejat … tapi itu semua gara-gara dia termakan godaan Zoro untuk meminum Fire Whiskey! Dan Zoro … untungnya pemuda itu berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan Tashigi.

Pemuda itu mempunyai determinasi yang kuat dan Tashigi bersyukur karenanya. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang dia menangis meraung-raung. Seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan harta berharga. Mungkin benar ….

Tapi bagaimana pun juga ….

Tashigi memukul dahinya sendiri karena kebodohannya, kelabilannya, keinginannya yang ambigu dan kejadian yang membuatnya wajahnya memerah sampai saat ini. Dia harus meminta penegasan dari Zoro. Dia harus tahu apa yang ada dalam isi hati pemuda berambut hijau, atau dia akan mengalami hal ini sampai liburan Natal berakhir, sampai gadis-gadis yang mengincar Zoro kembali lagi di Hogwarts, momen-momen mereka akan terlupakan dan menjadi tak berarti di mata Zoro sama sekali.

Dia harus tahu sebelum Nico Robin kembali ke Hogwarts.

Karena dia sangat ingin menunjukkan kepada perempuan itu, siapa yang sebenarnya ada di hati Zoro.

.

Rutinitas mereka masih sama seperti biasa. Makan di Aula Besar bersama. Terkadang Zoro masih melirik ke meja guru, namun setidaknya dia merespons ketika Tashigi mengatakan sesuatu. Dan Tashigi senang ketika Zoro berinisiatif menggandeng tangannya ketika mereka bersama-sama kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor, tanpa tahu di belakangnya ada perempuan dengan senyum seringai yang licik menatap mereka berdua, seperti burung yang kelaparan.

Zoro menoleh. Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya merinding. Dia tidak mendapati siapa pun di sana, tapi dia berani bersumpah dia melihat emblem Ravenclaw menghilang di balik sudut koridor kanan. Mereka cepat-cepat berbelok, sampai di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dan menghilang di dalamnya.

Rasa canggung itu ada lagi; ketika mereka hanya berdua, tempat itu hanya untuk mereka berdua. Mereka bisa melakukan apa pun, _literally_ , kapanpun juga dan bagaimanapun juga mereka melakukannya.

Tashigi teringat akan tekadnya tadi saat Zoro sedang membersihkan diri. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan di dekat perapian, dengan Tashigi yang beberapa inci lebih pendek dibandingkan Zoro.

“Roronoa Zoro,” dia berkata, akhirnya, dengan suara yang lebih tegas, suara yang sering Zoro dengar ketika Tashigi memimpin di lapangan Quidditch dan memberikan instruksi-instruksi, suara yang sering Zoro dengar ketika Tashigi memimpin rapat dan memberikan dukungan moral kepada teman satu tim. Respek Zoro bertambah kepada gadis mungil ini. Saat Zoro menatapnya intens, pipinya kembali kemerahan. Zoro menganggap hal itu adalah satu poin yang bertambah lagi karena wajah Tashigi … entah, semakin imut? Meronanya wajah itu membuat Zoro berpikir bahwa _dia_ yang melakukannya, dan gadis ini sangat menyukainya.

Setelah beberapa saat Tashigi merasa lidahnya seperti terkena kutukan dan tak bisa bicara, Zoro memancingnya, “ya?”

Tashigi tidak ingin mengungkapkannya. Dia sebenarnya ingin Zoro yang mengungkapkannya terlebih dulu. Dia ingin Zoro yang menyatakan cintanya, kemudian dia menerimanya, dan mereka akan menjadi pasangan berbahagia dan hidup selama-lamanya, di bayangan imajiner kepalanya ia membayangkan Nico Robin berdiri di kejauhan, memandang mereka dengan kecemburuan yang terlihat dari kedua bola mata gelapnya. Kemudian ia mengerjap, sadar Zoro masih menunggu perkataannya yang tak selesai.

Ia menghela napas panjang. “Aku me—“

Zoro tak membiarkan Tashigi menyelesaikan kalimat itu, sebab ia sudah merengkuh pundak Tashigi dengan kedua tangannya, menutup mulut Tashigi dengan mulutnya sendiri, dan mereka berada dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Zoro mundur, dan Tashigi mengerjap lagi. Zoro menciumnya kali ini. Sekali lagi, dia berharap. _Sekali lagi_ , aku tak ingin bermimpi. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Menciumnya lagi? Apa yang tadi ia katakan? Tadi apa yang ingin ia katakan kepada Zoro?

“Tashigi.” Zoro berkata dengan serius, kedua tangannya masih berada di pundaknya. “Aku menyukaimu. Aku memang belum pernah berpacaran, tapi—ya, kamu tahu kan, aku tidak ingin kamu menganggapku aneh, atau brengsek—walaupun aku memang brengsek—karena banyak yang bilang aku tidak peka dan suka memainkan perasaan orang lain. Aku tahu, kalau seandainya kamu tidak mau, aku memakluminya. Hanya saja—“

Zoro berhenti, karena Tashigi sudah menghambur dalam pelukannya. Kemudian mereka berdua, dengan posisi yang acak-acakkan, beranjak ke sofa di depan perapian, dan merangkul, memeluk, kemudian Tashigi tidak percaya sampai akhirnya ia mencubit lengannya sendiri. Berasa norak, ia tahu, namun apa yang ia inginkan sedari awal dilakukan oleh Zoro.

Ada di sudut kecilnya yang paling dalam, dia takut Zoro bermain-main dengannya, mungkin hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan karena kisah cintanya dengan Nico Robin sudah kandas. Namun di sisi yang lain, dengan kedekatan mereka yang tak bisa dipungkiri akhir-akhir ini, serta perasaannya yang terus bertambah, apalagi kejadian tadi malam, membuatnya yakin bahwa Zoro benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tashigi bahkan tidak sanggup menatap mata Zoro sekarang.

“H—hei, Tashigi.”

“Kamu. Diam. Saja.” Ia menekankan setiap kata, lagi-lagi dengan nada tegas yang biasa Zoro dengar di lapangan. Zoro mengangkat bahu, bingung dengan perasaan perempuan, namun dia menurutinya juga, dan membelai rambut Tashigi yang berada di pelukannya.

Kalau informasi yang didapatkannya tidak salah, kalau observasi yang selama ini dilakukannya begitu cermat, dan kalau takdir benar-benar berpihak padanya, maka sudah jelas Zoro tidak pernah menyatakan suka, begitu juga Robin yang tidak pernah menyatakan suka, mereka hanya dekat dan tidak pernah berpacaran. Tapi dia dan Zoro adalah sesuatu hal yang lain.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum tubuhnya meledak berkeping-keping karena begitu banyak yang harus dicernanya dalam suatu waktu.

“Zoro, bagaimana kamu tahu kalau aku ingin mengatakan hal itu?” Tashigi bergumam, tak berani mengungkapkannya secara kencang, namun kalau tidak kencang Zoro tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Aku tahu, karena,” Zoro ingin menjawab dia sering melihat ekspresi itu di wajah perempuan-perempuan yang sering ia tolak, dan untuk kali ini dia tidak mau menolak Tashigi, maka dia mengungkapkannya lebih dulu. “Apa aku harus menjawabnya?” Zoro menyerah pada akhirnya.

“Tidak perlu.” Tashigi menunduk makin dalam, hidungnya mencium aroma Zoro yang maskulin dan membuatnya kepayang. “Aku sudah tahu.”

Mereka diam beberapa saat, memandangi perapian dengan suara kayu bakar bercampur api dan percikan-percikannya. Tashigi membenahi penampilannya, kini duduk di sebelah Zoro dengan jarak yang ia atur sendiri. Seinci lagi mereka akan bersentuhan. Zoro tak bergerak, masih memandangi perapian itu. Diam-diam Tashigi takut bahwa _ketakutannya_ menjadi nyata, bahwa ia hanya menjadi pelampiasan, bahwa Zoro masih menginginkan Nico Robin, bahwa ternyata dia hanyalah salah satu perempuan yang dimainkan oleh Zoro.

“Mengenai malam itu—“ tiba-tiba Zoro bersuara, membuat Tashigi terhenyak dan menoleh kepada Zoro, menatap rahangnya yang sempurna, hidungnya yang tinggi dan kedua matanya yang fokus pada perapian, “—aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu, kamu tahu. Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menginginkanmu.”

Hati Tashigi seperti teriris. “Kamu mengatakan hal itu?”

“Aku mengatakan hal itu, ya, _aku tidak menginginkanmu ketika kamu dalam keadaan mabuk_ , atau kira-kira begitulah lengkapnya.” Zoro menghela napas panjang. “Aku tidak mau ada salah paham di antara kita.”

Hal itu menimbulkan senyum di wajah Tashigi. “Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya sekarang.”

Zoro kini benar-benar menoleh dan menatap kepadanya, dan rasa sayang itu semakin bermekaran dalam tubuhnya. Ia memberanikan diri, maju dan menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya untuk menangkup wajah tampan itu, wajah yang sudah ia hapalkan konturnya bahkan sejak kelas satu, yang kini ada di tangannya, ia bisa merasakan teksturnya, dan Zoro baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya.

“Tapi kamu menginginkan aku sekarang?” bisik Tashigi, nyaris tak bersuara kecuali gerak bibirnya yang bisa dibaca Zoro. Tatapan matanya tak berkedip. Zoro, seperti terhipnotis, mengangguk perlahan, dan mereka kembali berciuman di atas sofa, di depan perapian, karena Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor hanyalah milik mereka berdua.

Tangan-tangan bergerak menjelajahi kedua tubuh yang saling menempel. Dingin itu lama-lama hilang, digantikan kehangatan membara karena tubuh mereka semakin lama semakin telanjang, bersentuhan kulit dengan kulit. Entah sejak kapan kacamata berbingkai merah sudah tergeletak diabaikan di belakang sofa. Tashigi melepaskan lapisan kaus terakhir yang dipakai Zoro, sementara tangan Zoro sudah berada di punggungnya, ingin melepaskan kaitan yang ada di sana. Napas Tashigi sedikit tercekat, _benarkah aku melakukan ini?_ Namun secepat pikiran itu datang, secepat juga pikiran itu pergi, karena bersama Zoro dia seperti dibuai. Zoro mencium dagunya, cuping telinganya, lehernya, beranjak turun dengan satu tangan yang menjalar ke bawah, bermain-main di area paha dalamnya. Tashigi mengerang tanpa sadar.

Zoro berhasil melepaskan kaitan itu dan tangannya menyentuh payudara Tashigi bergantian, menyebabkan Tashigi menggeliat tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain mencengkeram lengan Zoro yang begitu kuat dan dia tak ingin melepaskannya. Tangan Zoro yang lain melepaskan celana dalamnya. Tashigi, dengan insting yang kuat, membantu Zoro melepaskan ikat pinggang dan celananya, yang kini menampilkan pakaian terakhir yang dipakainya, celana dalam.

Tashigi memejamkan matanya. Ia biarkan Zoro yang mendominasi.

Zoro mendekap Tashigi begitu erat, sampai Tashigi perlahan terlentang di bawahnya, dan Zoro berada di atasnya. Tashigi mencakar punggung Zoro, bahkan ia sendiri tak sadar bahwa ia melukai tubuh kekasihnya, namun dia tak sadar apa pun dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Tangan Zoro menyentuh Tashigi. Tak ada pergerakan lain sehingga membuat Tashigi membuka mata, wajah Zoro blur di pandangannya. Ke mana kacamatanya?

_Apa kamu yakin?_ Zoro bertanya dengan gerakan bibir, tanpa suara.

Tashigi mengangguk, memang perlahan, namun itu cukup membuat Zoro melanjutkannya, membiarkan tubuh mereka bersatu karena gejolak cinta remaja; karena mereka berdua sama-sama menginginkannya, karena tidak ada yang sedang mabuk, dan karena mereka berdua sedang jatuh cinta, mungkin itu wajar, dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

.

Mereka berdua masih berpelukan dalam posisi telanjang di atas sofa, dengan keringat yang mengilat di kedua tubuh, ketika mereka mendengar lukisan Nyonya Gemuk mengayun dari luar.

Zoro segera bangkit, namun terlambat, karena seorang bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut merah, dengan luka tiga goresan di matanya, bergeming sebentar sebelum akhirnya cengengesan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tashigi bahkan tak berani menoleh dan menyesal kenapa dia membuang tongkat sihirnya sejauh itu, di dekat tangga menuju kamar asrama laki-laki, karena dia bisa memakai pakaiannya sekarang juga jika ia tak seceroboh sekarang.

Sepertinya hanya Zoro yang bisa menemukan suaranya di antara mereka berdua, akhirnya ia menyapa dengan singkat, masih dengan tubuh yang tak ditutupi apa pun, “Halo, profesor.”

Profesor Shanks mengangguk-angguk, masih dengan posisi di dekat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk walaupun lukisan itu sudah tertutup. “Aku sudah tua, jadi maafkan saja kalau aku lupa masih ada orang yang ada di sini. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat Ruang Rekreasi.” Kemudian matanya berkilat nakal. “Aku menemukan hal lain yang menarik di sini.”

Tashigi kelabakan dan berhasil menemukan salah satu bajunya di dekat sofa, memakainya di depan Zoro dan memunggungi Profesor Shanks. Ia berkata gugup, “P-profesor, s-saya ….”

“Abaikan saja orang tua ini.” Ia kembali terbahak, kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari sana dengan langkah ringan. Baik Zoro maupun Tashigi tak ada yang berbicara untuk keadaan yang sangat, sangat, kikuk. Hal itu berlangsung lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Tashigi memberanikan diri untuk melihat kepada Zoro, yang wajahnya menjadi berbeda. Ekspresinya lain, antara kesal dan cemas, antara khawatir dan marah. Alisnya berkerut, dahinya berkernyit, dan Tashigi rasa ketakutannya yang ada di sudut hati itu kian membesar.

“Zoro, apa kamu menyesal—“

Zoro tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia mendengar hal itu, sampai beberapa detik berlalu ia baru tersadar dari trans, dan menoleh kepada Tashigi yang baru memakai sehelai baju. “Kamu bilang apa barusan?”

“Apa kamu menyesal …?” Tashigi bahkan tak sanggup melanjutkannya, karena kebahagiaan yang ia kira berlangsung lama akan hancur detik itu juga.

Zoro tidak menjawab. Dia tidak menyesal karena sudah bersama Tashigi, karena baik ia dan Tashigi merasa tak ada yang perlu disalahkan karena itu, karena mereka berdua sama-sama mau. Tapi ada hal lain yang sangat mengganggunya. Hal ini membuatnya sangat terganggu sampai-sampai ia tak sadar ia masih belum mengenakan apa pun di depan Tashigi.

Dia tahu Profesor Shanks dan Mihawk sialan merupakan teman yang dekat, walaupun sering beradu mulut dan melemparkan tatapan permusuhan setiap kali bertemu di lorong-lorong. Tapi di balik itu semua tidak ada yang tidak tahu bahwa persahabatan mereka melebihi siapa pun di antara profesor-profesor yang lainnya, bahkan ia pernah mendengar celetukan salah satu murid bahwa jika salah satu dari mereka perempuan, maka semua yang ada di Hogwarts akan menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih remaja yang konyol.

Masalahnya adalah apa yang dilihat Profesor Shanks tadi, Kepala Asrama Gryffindor, dan hal itu mungkin saja ia bagikan kepada Mihawk. Hal itu entah kenapa membuat sekujur tubuhnya kembali panas, namun bukan karena gelora atau nafsu, melainkan kemarahan yang entah darimana datangnya, dan juga ada dorongan tiba-tiba untuk memenggal kepala Mihawk dan menjadikannya makanan Thestral.

Dia benar-benar benci pria itu. Mihawk. Dia benci sekali … _benci_ ….

Kata itu menggema di kepalanya sampai ia kembali tersadar. Tashigi masih menatapnya, kali ini kedua matanya yang tak terhalang alat pembantu penglihatan berkaca-kaca. Zoro terkejut, mendekat, dan menyapu lelehan pertama yang sudah berada di sudut mata.

“Tashigi, dengar, apa yang sedang kupikirkan tadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita berdua,” Zoro berusaha menjelaskan setenang mungkin dan serasional mungkin. “Aku ingin kamu tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah menyesal akan hal itu.”

Tashigi mengangguk. Ia tahu. Ia percaya. Ia _berusaha_ percaya.

“Aku ingin kamu berpakaian sekarang. Aku, err, aku juga akan ke kamar mandi.”

Tashigi mengangguk lagi, namun kini ada rona kemerahan yang menyapu di wajahnya, sebab perkataan Zoro kembali mengingatkannya apa yang telah mereka lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum Profesor Shanks mengacaukan semuanya. Zoro bangkit terlebih dahulu, dan Tashigi bersyukur dia tidak memakai kacamata sebab dia tidak bisa melihat tubuh seksi Zoro dengan jelas, atau dia akan tergoda lagi. Sepeninggalan Zoro, Tashigi bangkit, menggapai tongkat sihirnya terlebih dahulu, dan mulai memunguti pakaian-pakaiannya lalu membawanya ke kamar anak perempuan.

Nanti dia akan kembali lagi ke kamar Zoro.

.

Hari berikutnya, hari berikutnya, tak ada yang membahas percintaan mereka yang panas di atas sofa atau pun kedatangan Shanks secara tiba-tiba, tapi setiap kali mereka makan di Aula Besar, tak hanya Zoro yang melirik ke meja guru, namun Tashigi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak ada perubahan. Meja guru dengan profesor-profesor biasa saja, makan dengan lahap, sesekali bercengkerama dengan rekan yang ada di sebelahnya.

Tashigi takut hal itu membuat profesor-profesor memikirkan yang macam-macam, apalagi belum—iya, bukan tidak—ada yang tahu mengenai hubungannya dan Zoro yang baru saja berkembang seperti kuncup mawar.

Mereka tak pernah mendeklarasikan hubungan itu di depan podium, tentu tidak, tapi setiap murid—dan mungkin profesor—bisa melihat itu dengan jelas, dengan bagaimana mereka yang semakin sering hanya berdua, berjalan berpegangan tangan, dengan sesekali Zoro yang merangkul Tashigi dan Tashigi menunduk malu-malu, kemudian mereka mengobrol dan tersenyum dan tertawa.

Kabar itu sudah menyebar sampai meja Slytherin. Perona merasa hatinya campur aduk. Laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya kini—tampan, cerdas, menarik—sudah menjadi pacarnya beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi saat tahu Zoro bersama perempuan lain, rasanya aneh. Ia berusaha menampik perasaan itu. Ia berjanji bahwa dia akan menghindari Ruang Kebutuhan selama yang dia bisa, agar dia tidak perlu mengalami momen-momen berdua dengan Zoro untuk kesekian kalinya.

Zoro tak lupa, bahwa dia selalu punya iblis kecil yang dengan senang hati mengintainya, mungkin sampai mati. Monet berada di meja Ravenclaw, makan dengan santai, namun tatapan matanya tak lepas dari mereka berdua. Sesekali Zoro merasakan tatapan itu, tatapan setan itu, namun Zoro segera berbicara lagi dengan Tashigi, mereka berdua meninggalkan meja Gryffindor dengan Tashigi yang tersenyum bahagia. Monet tersenyum saja. Namun senyumnya mematikan.

Menjelang akhir liburan Natal, hubungan mereka makin membaik, dan Tashigi yakin sekali bahwa mereka akan melanjutkan hubungan ini sampai jangka panjang. Keyakinan idiot tak berdasar dan tak ada fakta-fakta yang mendukung kecuali keinginannya yang tinggi dan perhatian Zoro saat ini yang selalu terpusat padanya.

Tapi, lagi-lagi sudut hatinya yang kecil itu berkata, _saat ini sedang tidak ada gadis-gadis yang menguntitnya, maka ia memusatkan perhatiannya padamu, gadis yang satu asrama dan paling dekat dan yang paling bisa dibodohi_. Namun sudah lama dia memutuskan untuk tidak memercayai sudut hatinya.

Berbeda dengan Tashigi, Zoro was-was bukan karena liburan Natal sudah mau berakhir, melainkan karena tatapan intens dari setan kecilnya itu semakin sering dari hari ke hari, membuatnya curiga bahwa Monet tak pernah melepaskan mantra itu semenjak ia menciumnya di perpustakaan. **********

Belum lagi bahwa Mihawk yang tatapannya setajam elang itu tak melepaskan pandangan padanya jika orang lain tak melihat di Aula Besar. Zoro selalu merasakannya, dan ia juga merasa bahwa ia selalu menoleh tepat waktu, namun Mihawk selalu terlihat acuh tak acuh dan melihat ke arah yang lain. Hal itu membuatnya geram, marah, namun dia tak berdaya dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, sebab ia juga tak ingin membuat Tashigi cemas.

Hari itu datang.

Liburan Natal berakhir, dan murid-murid Hogwarts yang telah lama pulang kini kembali ke sekolah sihir terbaik di Britania Raya, sekolah Hogwarts. Ada yang membawakan oleh-oleh untuk teman-temannya, ada yang menyapa profesor terlebih dahulu—hal ini berlaku untuk anak-anak teladan, anak-anak Ravenclaw—dan ada juga yang langsung ke kamar Rekreasi, berberes-beres.

Tashigi sudah memindahkan barang-barangnya, termasuk si Bantal Tua, kembali ke kamarnya agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman yang semakin memanjang dalam Asrama Gryffindor. Sementara Tashigi menyambut teman-temannya di Asrama Gryffindor, Zoro lebih memilih berada di sudut Aula Besar, memerhatikan orang-orang yang baru sampai. Matanya menyapu raut wajah bahagia karena kembali ke tempat magikal dan hangat. Sepasang matanya secara otomatis mengarah pada sosok yang baru masuk, rambutnya yang lebat dan gelap diikat tinggi, cara berjalannya yang anggun dan angkuh masih sama, dan sosok yang misterius itu masih sama. Zoro merasa ada sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan di hatinya. Dia sudah mengencani Tashigi, lalu untuk apa ia berlama-lama memandang Nico Robin?

Robin tahu bahwa ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, namun ia tahu siapa yang menatapnya. Ia menoleh, melihat Zoro yang ada di sudut Aula Besar. Robin memberikan senyum tipisnya— _senyum palsu itu_ —yang tidak dibalas oleh Zoro, hanya anggukan yang menyatakan bahwa ia melihat Robin. Robin mendekat perlahan, langkah kakinya begitu tertata. Sampai kemudian sesuatu terjadi.

Luffy dan Usopp yang berada di sisi kanan Zoro sedari tadi sedang mengobrol, bahkan Zoro tak menyadarinya karena keramaian di Aula, sampai akhirnya Luffy menunjuk Zoro, kemudian mereka berdua menghambur ke arah Zoro. Kehebohan mereka berdua membuatnya terhalang dari pandangan Robin.

Diam-diam dia merasa bersyukur karena Robin tak jadi datang ke tempatnya.

Masih ada kesemarakan lainnya karena liburan Natal sudah berakhir, dan untuk kelas lima, ujian OWL akan segera datang, dan itu membuat bulu kuduk Zoro meremang. Ujian merupakan sesuatu yang horor bagi Luffy, Usopp, dan Zoro. Luffy dan Usopp memutuskan bahwa mereka akan ke Asrama Gryffindor terlebih dahulu, dan Zoro berkata ia akan menyusul. Pandangannya bertemu mata Sanji. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan terlebih dahulu. Apa yang akan dikatakan si Alis Keriting kalau tahu ia sudah mengencani Tashigi?

Persetan. Pendapat orang-orang tidak penting.

Namun hal ini benar-benar mengganggunya.

Sanji juga sama, seperti tidak melihatnya, dan langsung menggoda gadis-gadis cantik seperti kelakuannya yang dahulu, seperti _mereka berdua tidak pernah berciuman_. Zoro memasang senyum kecut dan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat lain. Ia melihat Kuina, mengangguk dan tersenyum pada gadis itu, kemudian ia melangkah makin jauh.

Ia tak bertemu siapa-siapa lagi selain orang-orang Gryffindor di Ruang Rekreasi. Hari itu dia merasa lelah, walaupun dia bergerak sangat minim dan bicara pun jarang-jarang. Bahkan hari itu dia tak sempat menemui Tashigi.

Hari keesokannya merupakan hari yang lebih melelahkan lagi.

Hari pertama kembali ke sekolah berarti anak-anak kembali berkumpul ramai-ramai di Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Semua orang berbahagia, masih melanjutkan cerita yang mungkin tak terselesaikan kemarin, atau candaan-candaan yang saling dilemparkan karena rindu dengan teman. Tapi yang membuat hari Zoro melelahkan bukan itu. Bukan.

Tashigi memang duduk di seberangnya, namun ia selalu menunduk dan malu-malu. Tashigi tak tahu ketika dihadapi kenyataan, dia malah tak berani mengungkapkan pada dunia bahwa ia adalah kekasih Zoro sekarang ini. Zoro berusaha mengajaknya bicara, yang dijawab dengan singkat atau patah-patah, sehingga tak ada yang tahu dan tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka berkencan.

Setidaknya masih belum.

Sampai akhirnya setan kecil itu bertindak.

Zoro tidak tahu apa-apa karena dia masih melahap sarapannya dengan tenang, sekali-sekali menengok untuk kembali melihat pertandingan konyol Luffy dan Bonney mengenai siapa yang bisa makan paling banyak dan paling cepat, atau mendengar celotehan Usopp dan Sanji mengenai Quidditch. Itu masih berjalan normal. Sangat normal.

Kemudian, anak-anak di meja Ravenclaw menoleh kepadanya. Seperti beriringan dan diperintah. Mula-mulanya sedikit, lama-lama banyak. Dan ia menyadari tatapan itu tidak hanya untuknya, tapi juga untuk Tashigi, yang belum sadar ia diperhatikan karena ia terus menunduk dan posisinya membelakangi Ravenclaw.

Hal itu terus terjadi, bahkan Nico Robin tidak menampilkan senyum palsu itu, wajahnya seperti mengobservasi sebuah objek yang menarik—dua objek, malah—yang membuat Zoro mempunyai firasat buruk. Lalu hal itu berlanjut ke meja Slytherin dan Hufflepuff. Lama-kelamaan Tashigi menjadi sadar dan bertanya tanpa suara kepada Zoro. Zoro mendiamkannya.

Sampai kemudian Luffy bertanya dengan kencang kepada mereka semua. “Apa sih yang kalian lakukan lihat-lihat ke arah sini? Kalau tidak mau makanannya sebaiknya berikan padaku! Aku sedang melakukan lomba yang serius dengan Jewelry.”

Tak ada yang menanggapinya sampai seorang perempuan Hufflepuff dengan suara yang cukup lantang berseru, “HEI! Roronoa dan Tashigi, kalian berkencan?”

Hal itu memperparah keadaan Tashigi yang semakin malu, semakin menunduk, dan wajahnya sangat memerah. Zoro menatap perempuan itu lantang. “Apa urusannya dengan kalian, dan kenapa kalian mencuri-curi pandang terus seperti itu?”

“Kami hanya ingin tahu.”

Meja guru juga menjadi hening karena suasana meja antar-asrama memanas.

Tak ada yang menduga bahwa Zoro berdiri, memajukan sedikit tubuh dan lengannya, mengangkat Tashigi yang masih belum pulih dari rasa malunya, kemudian meletakkan gadis itu di sisinya. Semua orang diam, terpaku, dan _shock_ , termasuk Luffy dan Bonney yang sedang menjalankan ritual mereka untuk lomba. Kemudian Zoro melepaskan kacamata Tashigi dan menciumnya tepat di bibir, di hadapan orang-orang, tidak hanya saat Truth or Dare atau saat mereka berdua saja di Asrama Gryffindor. Tashigi malu, tapi dia mencoba untuk membalas, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Zoro. Semua penonton yang tadinya bengong dan cengo kini berseru. Laki-laki memukul meja saking semangatnya, yang perempuan menjadi marah dan kecewa, lalu berkata bahwa Tashigi adalah pengkhianat klub pencinta Zoro mereka.

Setan kecil itu tersenyum di balik mejanya.

Mereka berhenti berciuman, mendapatkan _applause_ dari Usopp dan laki-laki lain yang mengagumi Zoro. Lalu Zoro menurunkan Tashigi agar duduk di sisinya. Tashigi menunduk lagi setelah memakai kacamata. Perempuan Hufflepuff yang tadi bertanya kini wajah dan telinganya memerah, sok sibuk dengan sarapan yang belum selesai disantap.

Setelahnya, semua kembali berjalan biasa. Murid-murid kembali mengobrol, makan, dan bergosip karena hal yang baru mereka ketahui yang ternyata sudah terjadi semenjak liburan Natal.

Diam-diam setelah pulih dari semua kejadian itu, Tashigi memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, mencari Nico Robin di kerumunan anak-anak Ravenclaw.

Nico Robin ada di sana, matanya tepat berada di matanya, mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama. Nico Robin tidak menampilkan senyum palsunya yang setiap kali ia kenakan ketika bersitatap dengan seseorang. Ekspresinya mengeras. Bahkan tanpa mengumumkannya kencang-kencang, Tashigi tahu kalau dia telah menang.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu ada orang lain lagi yang terlibat dalam perang ini.

Bonney langsung kalah setelah Luffy menyantap piring keenamnya. Bonney segera pergi terlebih dahulu dari meja tersebut. Sanji, yang memang dasarnya perhatian kepada perempuan, segera menyusul Bonney untuk memastikan gadis itu tidak apa-apa, namun sama sekali tidak berpandangan pada Zoro. Tashigi melihat lagi, jauh ke sana, kepada meja Slytherin ….

Mungkin di antara semua saingannya, hanya Perona yang terlihat tak terpengaruh oleh pengumuman tersebut. Tangan Perona berpegangan erat dengan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Setahu Tashigi, pemuda itu sudah kelas enam, dua tahun lebih dua dari perempuan berambut merah muda. Namun karena dia bersikap tenang, Tashigi bersikap tenang, pula.

Zoro tak memedulikan itu, bahkan pura-pura tidak peduli dengan tatapan menusuk di meja Ravenclaw. Dia malah memerhatikan meja guru.

Saat itu Mihawk benar-benar melihat ke matanya. Membuat Zoro tak bisa berpaling dan kembali memberikan tatapan itu. Tatapan dendam dan kemarahan, serta, mungkin pengakuan. Dia tak sadar tangannya sudah terkepal di sisinya.

Zoro menatap piringnya. Sisa setengah. Ia menghabiskannya dalam waktu singkat. Luffy dan Usopp kemudian terlibat dalam percakapan mengenai sesuatu yang tak Zoro perhatikan. Tashigi bahkan hanya sanggup menghabiskan seperempat piringnya.

Zoro tak tahu, Tashigi mengalami tekanan batin yang baru ia rasakan sekarang.

Ia tak tahu bahwa menjadi kekasih Zoro berarti pandangan orang-orang kepadanya akan berubah, dan mungkin saja perempuan lain yang menjadi penggemar Zoro di klub itu menganggapnya pengkhianat, memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan saat liburan Natal. Tashigi merasa pandangannya memburam padahal ia masih memakai kacamata. Tiba-tiba kemenangannya atas Nico Robin menjadi tidak terlalu berarti dibandingkan tekanan yang diberikan publik kepadanya.

“Kamu kenapa?” Zoro bertanya, prihatin karena Tashigi tak menyentuh makanannya lagi.

“Aku merasa tidak enak badan.”

Zoro menggunakan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Tashigi. Wajahnya memang merah. Kemudian ia meraba dahinya, merasakan suhu tak normal yang meningkat di sana. Tanpa peringatan, Zoro kembali mengangkat tubuh Tashigi, dengan menopang belakang lutut dan bahunya, lalu berjalan seperti dia menggendong anak kucing.

Murid-murid Hogwarts yang lain menatap mereka lagi-lagi dengan terpukau.

“Aku tahu kamu gadis yang kuat,” Zoro berkata, ketika mereka sudah agak jauh dari Aula Besar dan memastikan bahwa mereka tidak diintipi orang lain. “Aku akan mengantarmu ke Hospital Wing, lalu kita akan berkomunikasi dengan normal seperti biasanya.”

Tashigi terharu, namun ia berupaya untuk tidak menangis. “Terima kasih.”

Zoro mengangguk, masih berjalan menuju Hospital Wing. Sesaat Tashigi merasa aman di pelukannya, dan ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Zoro yang kuat, sampai akhirnya ia merasa ada yang janggal.

Ia melihat sekeliling lalu mengeluarkan tawa tertahan. Zoro berhenti dan menoleh kepadanya. “Apa?”

“Hospital Wing ada di sebelah sana, Roronoa Zoro.”

Zoro mengutuk buta arahnya, sementara akhirnya Tashigi tertawa lepas di pelukan Zoro. Mereka menuju Hospital Wing dengan kaki Zoro dan arahan Tashigi. Walaupun masih demam, ada beban di pundak yang berkurang setengah detik itu juga.

Saat pelajaran hari itu selesai, Zoro mengunjungi Hospital Wing dan melihat Tashigi yang berangsur membaik, membuat Zoro ikut tersenyum. Tashigi menanyakan pelajaran hari ini, dan Zoro berkata bahwa sekarang profesor makin cerewet mengenai OWL.

Mereka mendiskusikan hal itu dengan serius sebelum akhirnya keluar dari Hospital Wing dan berjalan bersama menuju Asrama Gryffindor. Beberapa pasang mata yang penasaran tanpa malu-malu melirik ke arah mereka. Ada juga yang langsung berbisik-bisik dengan teman di sebelahnya. Zoro tidak peduli, namun berbeda dengan Tashigi.

Dia tahu Zoro sudah beberapa kali mengatakan ia tidak perlu gusar akan omongan orang lain, karena bagaimanapun juga yang menjalani hidup ini adalah dia, bukan orang-orang itu. Namun sudut kecilnya itu, yang dulu ia bersumpah untuk mengabaikannya, kini bersuara lebih keras.

_Kamu tahu, Tashigi? Sekarang ini banyak yang membencimu. Orang-orang yang dulu satu klub denganmu. Apa kamu tidak tahu anak-anak di Ravenclaw semakin banyak tahu gosip mengenai kedekatanmu dengan Roronoa Zoro saat libur Natal? Ya, ya, hal itu harusnya membuatmu bangga dan bahagia, tapi kamu takut, bukan? Sejujurnya jika saja kamu tidak menentang Nico Robin di hari itu dengan menatapnya, mungkin hidupmu akan lebih tenang. Namun kamu melihat Nico Robin, melihat tatapan matanya dan ekspresinya, dan ketakutan itu menjalar di tubuhmu. Kamu takut bahwa dia akan bertindak melebihi ekspekstasimu. Dan jauh di dalam hatimu lagi, kamu takut suatu hari dia akan merebut Roronoa Zoro_ mu ….

.

(fin)

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) **** bisa ditemukan di fic First Encounter.  
> 2) *****, ****** bisa ditemukan di fic Second Chance.  
> 3) sengaja dibikin ambigu, sebenarnya Zoro/Robin akan balik lagi atau Zoro/Tashigi yang bertahan, atau bakal ada orang lain lagi? c:  
> 4) fanfiksi yang selanjutnya dalam seri ini akan mengisahkan Zoro dan ….  
> 5) fic ini ditulis dari 28 Juni 2015 (yep, tahun lalu!) dan baru kembali dilanjutkan sekarang, seneng banget bisa nuntasin Aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> *, **, ***: bisa ditemukan di fic Second Chance.


End file.
